An Alex Moment
by duckys-dream
Summary: Twin infants are kidnapped, their mother is accused. The blue heelers team fight the clock to prove her innocence. And then there was Alex...


Title - An Alex Moment Author - Duckys_Dream Disclaimer - I own nothing.please don't sue. Rating - PG-13 Summary - Twin infants are kidnapped, their mother is accused. The blue heelers team fight the clock to prove her innocence. Then there's Alex. Feedback - YES!!! Pretty please with a cherry and nuts on top.  
  
The young couple walked into the Mount Thomas police station. Ben Stewart was the first to see them. He stood immediately and walked across to the counter. The young man gripped the woman's hand and she returned the ferocity of the grasp. She was very pale except for her eyes, which were red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Can I help you?" Ben asked.  
  
"Um," The man said releasing a shaky breath. "Someone's taken our children." He said. Ben gaped for a moment then recovered.  
  
"Please come through," He said opening the small gate beside the desk. "Jo," He said turning around. She looked up. "Get PJ for me will you."  
  
"Ah, sure," She said standing up. She saw how serious he was. Ben led the couple into one interview room and Jo hurried across to PJ's office. She knocked on the door and pushed it open.  
  
"Peej, you better come quick." She said. PJ stood up and followed her across to the interview room.  
  
"What's going on?" PJ asked.  
  
"Would you like coffee or tea? A biscuit?"  
  
"No," The man said. The young woman sat still. She hadn't said anything, or made eye contact since entering the station.  
  
"Just take it easy all right, we're going to find your children, this is Mr and Mrs Mackenzie." Ben said looking at PJ. "Someone has taken their two children."  
  
"Ok," PJ said sitting down. He turned to a page in his note pad and picked up a pen. "I know it's hard, but I want you to tell me as much as you can."  
  
"Um, please, can someone take my wife to the hospital. She was hurt when they took them. But she wouldn't go, she wouldn't go until we went to the police."  
  
"Jo," Ben called from the doorway. "Will you take Mrs Mackenzie to the hospital."  
  
"Sure," Jo nodded.  
  
"Go on Honey, I'll tell them everything." He said and squeezed her hand once more. She looked up at Jo then stood up and walked to the door. Jo smiled reassuringly and led the woman out of the room.  
  
"Ok, so tell me everything."  
  
"My children, twins, are Holly and William. They were asleep on a blanket under a tree in the backyard. I was washing the car out the front. Jordan was just lying on the grass reading, she was when I left anyway. I heard her scream and came running inside. I saw a man throw Jordan backwards across the room. She landed a fruit bowl on the dinning room table. I tried to stop him. But he took them anyway. He had a gun, there was nothing I could do. I'm such a chicken. I just watched him take them. They were screaming, but he took them."  
  
"Can you describe this man?"  
  
"No, he was wearing one of those, ski mask things."  
  
"But you say it was a man."  
  
"Yes, it had to be, no woman would be strong enough to throw Jordan the way he did. He was bulky like a man. Oh God." He dropped his head forward and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Do you have a photo of your children?" PJ asked.  
  
"No, there's a couple at home."  
  
"How old are they?" PJ asked.  
  
"Um," He thought for a minute. "Six," He said and paused again. "No seven weeks."  
  
"Weeks?" PJ said. Mr Mackenzie nodded. "We'll have to have a look around your house, ask neighbours, take fingerprints from door handles and things like that. We'll need to get a photo of the twins."  
  
"Yeh, I'll take you there now." He said.  
  
"Great. We have to get some people in to help us, so they'll be about an hour. If you'd like to go and see how your wife is." PJ said standing up. They walked through the station. "I'll meet you at the hospital when we're ready to get started." PJ said. "Tess," He said after Mr Mackenzie had walked out of the room.  
  
"Yeh, what've you got?"  
  
"Kidnapping." PJ said. "Twins. They're only seven weeks old."  
  
"God, I'll call Saint David's and get them to send down an expert."  
  
"There's no one at Saint David's, you'll have to call Melbourne." PJ said. "We're going to the house."  
  
"Ok," Tess nodded. "I'll call and have them send a Crime Scene Team down."  
  
"Thanks, I'm going to the hospital to see if I can get anymore information from the wife." PJ said. Tess nodded.  
  
When PJ walked into the hospital room, he was surprised to find the only visitor was Jo. "Jo." He said. Jo stood up and walked across to him.  
  
"She was pretty upset, I just thought I could sit with her until her husband came."  
  
"He's not here?"  
  
"No," Jo shook her head.  
  
"He left about five minutes a head of me."  
  
"Maybe he got lost." Jo offered.  
  
"Maybe," PJ said. "Did she talk to you?"  
  
"No, she's pretty rattled. I can understand, I'd be pretty rattled too."  
  
"Yeh, these children, they're twins. Seven week old twins."  
  
"Seven weeks?" Jo said. "That's terrible. Who would do that?" She said. PJ shook his head. They walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Mrs Mackenzie." PJ said. "Mrs Mackenzie my name is PJ Hasham, I'm a detective. I'm going to help you find your children. I need to ask you a few questions. I know it's hard for you, but I need you to answer some questions. Do you think you can do that for me?" PJ asked being as gently as he could be. Jordan nodded.  
  
"Ok, now your husband said you and your two children were in the backyard and he was in the front yard. Is that right?" He asked. She nodded. "Then I need to know what happened. The next thing we know is that your husband came in when you screamed."  
  
She shook her head. "He didn't come in?" Jo asked. Jordan reached forward and took PJ's pen. He flipped to a clean page in his note pad.  
  
He didn't come inside. I didn't see him until I regained consciousness. I left the twins on a blanket for a second and went inside to get a drink. I turned around to go back outside and there was someone standing in the doorway, that's when I screamed. He pushed me backwards and I landed on the coffee table, I landed on a fruit bowl and broke it. I slid backwards off the table and onto the floor. I lost consciousness, but I saw him pick up the twins and carry them away.  
  
"Did he have a gun?" PJ asked. Jordan shook her head.  
  
I tried to fight him, but he over powered me.  
  
"Was he wearing a mask?" PJ asked. Jordan nodded. "A balaclava?" He asked she nodded again. "How tall was he?"  
  
About as tall as Peter  
  
"Is that your husband?" Jo asked. Jordan nodded.  
  
"Is there anything else you can tell us? Anything at all that you think might help?"  
  
I think he walked through the side gate into the front yard  
  
"Thank you Mrs Mackenzie." PJ said taking his note pad and pen back. "We're going to have a look around your house and see what we can find. Just one more thing, was he wearing gloves?" PJ asked. Jordan thought for a minute, then shook her head. "Thank you." PJ said and walked out of the room. Jordan curled up on her side and cried silently to herself.  
  
The crime scene team arrived and looked the house over. They took fingerprints, canvassed neighbours, searched the yard and took photos of everything. The next day after the results of all the tests came in Jo sat on the edge of PJ's desk as they talked. Ben had been happy to let Jo take over assisting the case, he knew she wanted to be a detective. He still helped out, as everyone did.  
  
"Has the father turned up yet?" Jo asked.  
  
"Yeh, Tess found him when she went to get the lunches. He decided to drown his troubles." PJ nodded.  
  
"Poor guy." Jo said.  
  
"I think it was the mother." PJ said suddenly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jo said.  
  
"I think the mother arranged for the twins to be taken."  
  
"But she was hurt? Are you suggesting that she threw herself across the room?"  
  
"Well she obviously had help." PJ said. "But I think she's behind it. She was sure that the guy wasn't wearing gloves, but the only fingerprints on the door were hers and the husbands. The neighbours didn't see anyone with a mask in the backyard. The only car on the street was the family car."  
  
"Maybe she was mistaken, maybe the guy took them and went over the back fence into the bush. No one can be sure PJ."  
  
"The husband says there was a gun,"  
  
"And the wife says the husband didn't even come inside."  
  
"You think it was the husband?"  
  
"I don't think it was Jordan." Jo said.  
  
"You on a first name basis now?" PJ asked.  
  
"Don't be like this PJ. I know what women are like, she would not separate herself from those babies. Perhaps some mothers couldn't care less, but I know Jordan's not like that."  
  
"How?" PJ asked.  
  
"Instinct." Jo said. She slipped off the desk and headed for the door.  
  
"I'm going to pursue this line of investigation." PJ said. "If you can provide evidence, beyond your instinct, I'll look into other possibilities."  
  
She turned and shot him a hard look before disappearing out the door. PJ sighed. The phone started ringing. Jo went to Tess to try and get permission to digress from PJ's investigation.  
  
"He's the detective Jo."  
  
"I know," Jo nodded. "But I don't think he's being objective enough." Jo said. "I don't want that poor woman to suffer anymore than she already has. How would you feel if someone took your two month old twins and everyone thought you'd done it?" Jo said. Tess sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Jo, I can't do anything for you. If PJ thinks this line of investigation is best, then that's the line we have to follow." Tess said. Jo sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll go and get the lunches then." She said and grabbed her hat. She walked slowly to the pub and got the lunches.  
  
"Cheer up Jo." Chris said. "Nothing can be that bad. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Just thinking." Jo said. "Hey do you know much about the Mackenzie's? Jordan and Peter?"  
  
"Not really, they've only been in town a few weeks. Peter works up at the building site near the Steam Packet. He's a contractor. She's an assistant there. Um, what do you call it," She paused and thought for a minute. "Draughtsperson." Chris said. "That's how they met I guess. She's a nice person as far as I can tell, doesn't speak, but listens. He's a bit arrogant to my ear, but I don't know him that well. It's terrible about the twins." Chris said. Jo nodded.  
  
"How does he seem towards the twins?"  
  
"Truthfully, he's a bit distant. Whenever they come in for dinner or drinks, she always holds them. He doesn't bother with them much. He comes in by himself sometimes, but I've never seen her without them."  
  
"Ok," Jo said taking the box. "Thanks." She smiled and walked back to the station. She walked in the front door just as PJ walked in the back.  
  
"All sorted?" Ben asked taking his drink and sandwich from the box.  
  
"Yup, she's on her way to Saint David's, safe and sound. They're going to call through with a trial date."  
  
"Who?" Jo asked.  
  
"Jordan Mackenzie." PJ said. "I got a call saying there was enough evidences for a warrant. So Mrs Mackenzie was arrested and taken to the prison in Saint David's to await trial."  
  
"They arrested her, just like that."  
  
"No Jo, not just like that, they were obviously convinced it was her. There was enough evidence."  
  
"What did she do with them?" Jo asked.  
  
"Hopefully they can get that information from her before harm comes to Holly and William." PJ said. Jo sighed and sat at her desk. She started her paperwork catch up. She didn't take notice of anything going on in the station until that afternoon. Evan sat on her desk and waited until she looked up at him.  
  
"Want to go and get a drink?" He asked. She nodded. "You look like you're about to cry Jo." He said.  
  
"I think I might be." She said. Evan put his hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, for what it's worth, I don't think it was the mother." He said.  
  
"Doesn't help her much does it." Jo said. "But I appreciate that I'm not the only one." She said. Evan smiled.  
  
"C'mon, I'll buy you a beer." He said standing up. She stood too and followed him out of the station. Tess was left behind to finish up and close the station down. She sighed as she watched Evan and Jo walk out of the room.  
  
Ben, PJ and Tom were already at the Imperial when Jo and Evan walked in. They'd both changed out of their uniforms. They took a seat around the table and joined in the conversation. Tess joined them a few minutes later.  
  
"Saint David's called." She said. "They just caught me as I was walking out. The detective said that they're going to try Jordan Mackenzie in two weeks." She said. "They're confidant of a conviction." She said. Jo stood up and walked out. There was silence for a minute before PJ stood up and followed her.  
  
"Jo," He said grabbing her shoulder. She spun angrily around to face him. Tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"It's not fair PJ, it's not fair." She yelled.  
  
"I know." He nodded. "I know how strongly you feel about this, and I wish there was something I could do for you. I wish that I could prove what you believe, but I can't." He said. "I'm sorry." He squeezed her shoulder. Jo bent forward and hugged into his chest. She cried openly for a few minutes before she managed to get her emotions under control.  
  
"I'm sorry PJ." She said.  
  
"It's all right." He smiled. "Come on, come back inside."  
  
After they'd talked for a while and had a few drinks and a meal everyone broke up for the evening. "Jo," Tess said catching Jo just as she was about to walk up the stairs. "The detective also said that Mrs Mackenzie was asking to see you." Tess said. "So why don't you take the morning off and go up and see her."  
  
"Thanks Tess. Goodnight," Jo smiled and continued up the stairs.  
  
"Night," Tess said quietly.  
  
"You're not as tough as you make out." Someone said from behind her. She spun around and saw Evan. "I think you've got a soft spot for us Constables."  
  
"How do you know it's not just Jo?" Tess asked smiling.  
  
"Hunch." He offered.  
  
"We'll see," Tess said and turned around again. She'd only taken one step when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. Evan was on the first step and towered over her.  
  
"Be sure and say hi to Josh for me next time you speak." He said and disappeared up the stairs. Tess watched him go and took a deep breath. A smile lifted the corners of her mouth and she walked out of the pub onto the street.  
  
The next morning Jo presented at the Saint David's prison facility. She was informed that everyone was outside for recreational time. She was led through to a courtyard full of prisoners. She scanned the area and saw Jordan sitting by herself watching the other inmates. She was led out of the courtyard into a small room. She sat on one side of the petition and Jo sat on the other.  
  
"Hi. They said you asked for me." Jo said softly. Jordan nodded. "About anything in particular?" She asked. Jordan shook her head. She ran her fingers down her cheek and tapped one of her eyes. "You just wanted to see a friendly face?" Jo asked. Jordan nodded. "Jordan," Jo said, "Did you do it?" She asked. Jordan shook her head. "Do you know where you children are? Who did it? Is there anything that you can say to help me get you out of here? I believe you, I know it wasn't you."  
  
Jordan broke down and shook her head. She looked up at Jo with pleading in her eyes. Jo noted that one of Jordan's eyes was blue and the other green. "I won't stop until I find them." Jo said. "I won't." She shook her head. "Has Peter been up to see you?" She asked trying to change the subject. Jordan shook her head. "You want some chips? Or a chocolate bar?" Jo asked smiling weakly. Jordan returned the smile and nodded. Jo walked over to the vending machine and bought a packet of chips. She handed it to the guard and he took the bag around to Jordan. She smiled her thank you.  
  
"I'll come and visit you again another time." Jo said. "Just hang in there ok." She stood up. Jordan nodded and was led out of the room. Jo sighed and drove back to Mount Thomas. She reported to Tess and went out on patrol.  
  
She visited Jordan every second day. She hadn't found anything that could help Jordan but didn't give up her belief that Jordan was innocent. Two weeks later she was present at Jordan's trial. Jordan pled not-guilty. The jury disappeared to decide a verdict. Jo sat nervously and waited for them to return. PJ was sitting beside her as the other representative of the Mount Thomas Police. It was only a half hour before the jury returned.  
  
"Please state your findings." The judge said. The representative of the jury cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Wait," Someone said busting through the back of the court. Jo turned and saw Evan. "Please your honour, I understand that this court is in session but I have evidence that clears Mrs Mackenzie of the charges brought against her. Holly and William Mackenzie were returned to the Mount Thomas Police station about half an hour ago. The perpetrator was arrested and is currently being transported to Saint David's." He said walking to the front of the court. "I have here a signed confession. That of a Mr Peter Mackenzie, who orchestrated the operation." He said. The judge took the paper and read through the confession.  
  
"I declare this a mistrial. Court dismissed." The judge said and let his gavel fall. Jo stood up and hurried down to Jordan. Evan was standing beside her already.  
  
"Talk about a close call Jonesy, they were about to announce their conviction." Jo said. Evan smiled.  
  
"I had to drive without breaking the speed limit." Evan said. "Tess called and said to put a halt to the trial, but they wouldn't, they can't I suppose, in case it's a stalling technique."  
  
"It doesn't matter, you're here and the outcome was good." Jo smiled. "Come on, we'll take you back to Mount Thomas. I imagine you want to see your babies." Jo took Jordan's hand and led her out of the courtroom.  
  
A month passed and Jordan's life returned to normal. Jo, Ben and PJ's new house was built close by to Jordan's. They were able to walk to the station everyday. One morning Jo was walking slowly along the street. She paused when she saw Jordan.  
  
She had a garden hose, a long piece of string, and an empty drink can. Tied the can to one end of the string and swung it up onto the roof. After a few tries the can caught in the gutter. Jordan tied the other end of the sting around the hose. She ran down the side passage and turned the water on. Then she quickly ran to the other side of the house and climbed the fence onto the roof. She walked along the roof and grabbed the string that was holding the hose. She pulled the hose up onto the roof and shoved it down the closest down pipe.  
  
No water flowed down the pipe. She pushed the hose down into the pipe. Eventually water flowed out of the bottom of the pipe along with leaves and dirt. Jo smiled.  
  
"Amazing really." Ben said coming up behind her. She spun around and looked at him. "She's been dragged from the big city to a small rural town like Mount Thomas, her twin infants were abducted by her own husband, she was accused and almost convicted of the crime, but she's still coping. She leaves her kids with a sitter while she climbs onto the roof of her house and cleans out the gutter in the hopes of rain."  
  
"Well, she's adaptable." Jo said as they started walking along the footpath again. "And a fighter."  
  
"No judgement." Ben smiled raising his arms in mock resistance. He smiled and turned around. He didn't see the exchange between Jo and Jordan.  
  
Jordan smiled at Jo and waved. Jo returned the wave. She lifted one hand to her mouth and made like she was drinking. Jordan nodded and tapped the roof below her. Jo nodded then. Jordan tapped her watch. Jo pointed to the sun, which was low in the morning sky. She swung her arm above her and pointed to the other side of the sky. Jordan nodded again. Jo held her arm, bent at the elbow and about six inches from her waist. She ran one hand along her forearm. Jordan smiled and nodded. Then waved her goodbye as Jo moved on.  
  
PJ had just stepped out of the house and saw the whole process. He understood most of it. Jo and Jordan were going to have a drink at Jordan's house that afternoon. The last gesture, stroking her arm, had him though, he pondered it the whole day, hoping to ask Jo what it meant that afternoon. She left the station before he had a chance though. He finished what he was working on and walked home. He stopped at Jordan's house hoping to catch Jo there.  
  
Jordan answered the door and smiled at him. She motioned her head for PJ to come in. He smiled and walked through into the lounge room. Jo was nursing William. Jordan walked over and offered PJ a seat. He sat beside Jo and smiled at her.  
  
"He's a cutie." PJ said. Jo jumped. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeh?" Jo nodded. "It's just that Jordy and I usually speak with arm movements. I guess the noise scared me."  
  
"Sorry," PJ said and put his fingers gently on the small of Jo's back. She smiled. "Do you speak real sign language? Or just the little language you've made up?"  
  
"How do you know we've got our own language?" Jo asked.  
  
"I saw you this morning." PJ said. "That's how I knew you'd be here."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"One I didn't understand though, what's this?" He asked demonstrating the sign he'd seen Jo perform that morning. Jo smiled and coloured slightly.  
  
"That's you." Jo said. She linked one arm with PJ, being careful not to drop William.  
  
"Cheeky." PJ smiled.  
  
"You're not worried that I told Jordan?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sure she's trust worthy." PJ said looking up at Jordan. She smiled and offered PJ a cup. He nodded and smiled politely. Jordan disappeared into the back of the house. "So you guys are pretty good friends for people who've only known each other for a month."  
  
"Well, I'm always here aren't I. We may as well have known each other our whole lives, we talk a lot. Actually I talk a lot and Jordan writes whole chapters of stuff for me to read. A girls got to have friends."  
  
"I believe it." PJ nodded.  
  
"Beside, how often to I get to play with babies as cute as these guys."  
  
"Maybe you'll have a couple of your own one day." PJ said.  
  
"Is that an offer?" Jo asked.  
  
"I guess I could see my way to help you out."  
  
"That's a sweet offer PJ, but you realise you'd have to actually tell people that we're involved first."  
  
"Not necessarily. People don't have to know that I'm the father."  
  
"You're talking like I'm already pregnant." Jo said and looked away.  
  
"That's because I have the strangest feeling that you already are." PJ said. Jo looked up quickly. She looked sad and PJ prepared himself for her to burst into tears. She didn't though just looked at him.  
  
"How do you know?" She asked. PJ was internally proud of himself for not letting the shock of the confession cross his face. Instead he smiled broadly.  
  
"I'm a detective." He offered. Jo took a deep breath and smiled. PJ leant across and kissed her gently. "I'm a happy detective." He smiled. "Everything's up to you Jo, if you want to keep this baby or not. If you want to tell people about me or not, you can make all the decisions, but please don't block me out. I want to be a part of this child's life and I want to help you down whatever path you choose."  
  
"Thanks PJ." Jo smiled. Jordan returned and handed PJ a drink. The three talked for a few hours more. Their conversation was interrupted by a crack of thunder. PJ and Jo looked at each other. Jo handed William, who was sleeping, to PJ and ran outside. PJ walked to the front door and looked at Jo. She stood in the front yard with her head back and her arms out. She closed her eyes and let the rain fall on her face.  
  
Jordan appeared a few seconds later. She smiled and raced out to Jo. They stood in the rain and let it soak them. PJ smiled as he watched them. Jo stood up straight and looked at Jordan. Jordan smiled the widest most sincere smile PJ had ever seen. Jo looked shocked, amused and partly confused all at once.  
  
Then it hit PJ. Jordan was laughing. She giggled once more and then stopped. She shrugged. "You're full of surprises." Jo said and reached forward for Jordan. Jordan took the outstretched hand and the pair walked back up to PJ.  
  
"So you really can speak." PJ said. Jordan looked from Jo to PJ then back again.  
  
"I guess my secrets out." Jordan sighed. Her blue and green eye sparkled.  
  
"Why haven't you ever spoken before?"  
  
"Because I was so unhappy," Jordan said. "But now, now I'm truly happy, happier than I can ever remember being."  
  
"What made you so unhappy?" Jo asked.  
  
"Being married off when I was barely out of high school. Living with a man who despised me, who only married me because he needed a family reputation. I was happy to play along I guess. I was warm and well fed. I was told not to say anything about how Peter was when we were out of the public eye. So I didn't, I didn't say anything. I got pregnant and had twins, it was all bonus for Peter's career, especially when it was realised how tolerant he was of his silent wife. I guess it became a habit after a while. I guess it got too much for him. I'm uncooperative at times, but I'm a teenager, it's my job." She smiled.  
  
"A teenager?" PJ said.  
  
"Sure, I'm nineteen." Jordan said.  
  
"Oh my God." Jo said. "You never said that."  
  
"Didn't I? Oh well, I'm nineteen." She said.  
  
"Unbelievable." Jo shook her head. Jordan smiled.  
  
"You should clean out the gutters more often." Jo said. "If this is the result."  
  
"Doesn't take a weatherman to tell you which way the wind blows." Jordan smiled. "I felt the temperature change and the humidity rise. It's not hard to do."  
  
"Full of surprises." Jo said.  
  
"I better get her home and dry." PJ said. "We'll talk to you tomorrow." He smiled.  
  
"For sure." Jordan smiled.  
  
Over the next three months, Jordan became a good friend to everyone. She got a job at the Imperial working for Chris and got to know the people of her town. Jo walked home with Jordan the nights she could.  
  
"I'm going to have to start telling people soon. I think I'm starting to show." Jo said. Jordan reached across and put her hand gently on Jo's stomach. Jo smiled and sighed.  
  
"People are going to understand." Jordan said. "You're a woman, these things happened."  
  
"I just don't know what to tell them, what do I say when people ask me about the father."  
  
"Well, you tell them, he's a sweet guy, tell them he's going to be part of your child's life. Tell them you're in love."  
  
"What about when the ask who the father is?"  
  
"Tell them it's a surprise. Make them guess."  
  
"PJ's being great."  
  
"He's a great guy." Jordan said. "He sort of reminds me of my father. A little." Jordan smiled.  
  
"I can't believe you're nineteen."  
  
"I turn twenty in six months." Jordan said.  
  
"It must have been terrible for you. Married to a man you barely know and who's almost twice your age."  
  
"Well, such is life right?"  
  
"Sure," Jo nodded. "I'm glad you started talking to me." Jo said. "I'm glad I've got a friend like you."  
  
"And I'm glad I've got a friend like you."  
  
"Can you tell me the future?" Jo asked smiling. It was a game they played. Jo said that because of Jordan's eyes, she could see things other people couldn't.  
  
"Well, you're going to have a beautiful baby boy." Jordan said. "You and PJ aren't necessarily going to get married but you're going to be very happy together. Everyone's going to be happy for you and understand everything. Tom's not going to get angry. You're going to become a detective, solve crimes and put the bad guys away. You're going to be a kind, caring, understanding mother. Your son will love you and although sometimes he'll be trouble, most of the time he'll be well behaved."  
  
"What makes you think I'm having a boy?" Jo asked.  
  
"Intuition." Jordan said. "Just a feeling."  
  
"I have a feeling about your feeling." Jo said.  
  
"Do you want a girl?"  
  
"I want a baby." Jo said.  
  
"Well, I can guarantee that." Jordan said. She stopped outside her house.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Jordy." Jo said. Jordan nodded. Jo walked the rest of the way up the street to her house. Jordan went inside and thanked her babysitter.  
  
Three months later, a girl walked into the police station. Tess stood up to greet her. "Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sure you can ma'am. I thought I should come down because of my neighbour. " The girl said. She was wearing baggy jeans, a baggy jumper and a baseball cap.  
  
"Ok," Tess said. "Who's your neighbour?"  
  
"Alison Bishop." The girl answered. "She's an old lady, she was robbed and bashed up this morning."  
  
"I'll get PJ, he's our detective."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"Do I know you?" Jo asked. Now seven months pregnant her stomach was very round.  
  
"You've probably seen my a few times Miss. I'm not sure we've actually met though. I live in the next street over to you."  
  
"You live next to Mrs Bishop?" PJ asked coming around the corner.  
  
"Yes sir," The girl answered.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Alyssa Mackenzie." She said.  
  
"I don't remember hearing anything about Alyssa Mackenzie." PJ said. "You say you live in the house next to Mrs Bishop. With the Millers?"  
  
"No Sir, the units. Mrs Bishop lives in the unit next to me. We share a wall and a laundry."  
  
"Jack Miller said something about a kid named Alex."  
  
"Yes Sir, that's me. Alex." She nodded.  
  
"Alex Mackenzie." Jo said.  
  
"Maybe you've heard about me too." Alex said looking at Jo.  
  
"From who?" Jo asked.  
  
"Alex?" Someone said walking through the door of the station, it was Jordan. Alex turned around and smiled at her. "Honey what are you doing here? Are you in trouble?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Mrs Bishop was robbed this morning. I thought I should come and see if there was anything I could do to help. I wasn't home this morning."  
  
"Where are the twins?" Jordan asked. "Don't worry, at Day Care, I forgot." She sighed. She put the box of lunches on the counter.  
  
"Come through," PJ said. "How old are you kid?" He asked.  
  
"Sixteen." She answered.  
  
"Right, Jordan, you too." PJ said. Jordan followed them into an interview room. Jo also followed. "What happened to Mrs Bishop is very serious Alyssa." PJ said. Alex nodded. "She died about an hour ago."  
  
"Oh no." Alex said. Jordan put her hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"Do you live alone?" PJ asked. Alex nodded.  
  
"But Mrs Bishop and I always had dinner together, we took it in turns to cook. She'd make scones and biscuits and stuff for me to take to school. I used to do her shopping for her." Alex said tears still streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"So you were with Mrs Bishop last night?"  
  
"Yes," Alex nodded. "We had dinner at about six o'clock at her house. I was the dishes and we watched the six thirty news together. At about quarter passed seven, I left. She probably went to bed a few minutes after I left. She might have stayed up to watch the seven thirty report. I don't know."  
  
"You went home at quarter passed seven."  
  
"Yes," Alex nodded.  
  
"Our forensics guys say that Mrs Bishop was hit on the head at about eight o'clock last night. She was in the doorway of her bedroom. Someone had come in through the bedroom window and was stealing all her jewellery."  
  
"What about her stash of money. She was saving it for her grandchildren."  
  
"Where was it?" PJ asked.  
  
"She was an old lady sir. It was in a handbag under her mattress."  
  
"It's gone." PJ said. Alex sighed. "Where you alone between seven thirty and eight thirty last night?" PJ asked.  
  
"No," Alex shook her head. "I was with Jordan." She said.  
  
"She was," Jordan nodded.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Watching a movie on TV. A Bug's Life. It started at seven thirty. Alex gave me a hand to do the washing up before it started."  
  
"You two are related aren't you?" PJ said. "I mean I hope you are, because that's why you're here Jordan. Because Alyssa's under eighteen."  
  
"We are." Jordan nodded. "Alex is my little sister. I'm her legal guardian."  
  
"Ok," PJ nodded.  
  
"Alex also looks after the twins while I'm at work."  
  
"We have to take your finger prints Alex." PJ said. Alex nodded. "Will you let us search your unit?"  
  
"You think I did it?" Alex said.  
  
"We can eliminate you as a suspect. Can anyone else vouch that you were at Jordan's house."  
  
"My next door neighbour, Sally, she came over to borrow a cup of sugar, and Brian, he delivered my pizza at about quarter to eight, and the twins of course. But I don't think they're testimonies will stand up in a court of law." Jordan said.  
  
"Ok." PJ said. "We'll check it out."  
  
"Why are you taking my fingerprints? You'll find them in Mrs Bishop's house. I was always over there."  
  
"I know, but if we ever find the stuff, we'll be able to eliminate you. Have you ever touched any of her jewellery?"  
  
"I've never been in her bedroom. She just told me about it all. I didn't think it was real. I thought she was just being nostalgic, because she never showed me."  
  
"Ok," PJ nodded. "Can you take us to your unit now." She nodded. PJ got his forensics kit. Jordan, Alex, Ben and PJ walked to the unit. Alex let them in and stood outside with Jordan.  
  
"It's ok Baby Girl." Jordan said. "You didn't do it so you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"It's just so sad." Alex said. "Mrs Bishop is one of, was one of my closest friends. I liked having a grandma you know, cause I never had one really."  
  
"I know sweetie, I know, we'll find out all the details and I'll take you to the funeral ok." Jordan said putting one arm around Alex's shoulders.  
  
"Alex, how come you haven't told anyone about me?"  
  
"Because, I want them to know you before they know you're my sister. You've got to make your own impressions."  
  
"But I've been here for almost two months, and you won't let me meet any of them."  
  
"Ok, tonight at the imperial ok. You can introduce yourself then."  
  
"Ok," Alex smiled. "Thanks Jordy,"  
  
PJ and Ben finished processing Jordan's house, they didn't find any jewellery or money. Jordan had to leave and go back to work. PJ and Ben to Alex back to the station. "Sit around for a few minutes." PJ said. Alex nodded and sat down on the benches at the front of the desk.  
  
"Alex," Jo called. Alex stood up. "Come through here, sit and talk if you like." Jo said. Alex smiled. She let herself through the small door walked over to Jo. She sat down. "So you're Jordan's little sister." Jo said. Alex nodded and smiled. Jo smiled. The girl had one blue eye and one green eye. "Do the twins have different coloured eyes?"  
  
"No miss." She shook her head. Tess smiled and walked over to PJ's office. She walked in. PJ was on the phone. After a few minutes PJ put the phone down and looked up at Tess.  
  
"So what did you find?" Tess asked.  
  
"Nothing, I don't think it was the girl. We'll know more when we get the fingerprint analysis back from Saint David's. There were some prints on the window frame and on the base of the bed."  
  
"Do you want to question her anymore? We can't keep her here too much longer."  
  
"I think I'm done with questions. I'm sure she'll be fully cooperative."  
  
"Ok," Tess nodded. She walked out into the main office. Alex was still sitting beside Jo. Someone walked through the front of the station. Tess walked over and saw Brian, the pizza delivery boy. Alex stood up and walked over to him. She let herself through the gate and stood at the front of the reception desk.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am." Alex said. "I wasn't sure how long you were going to keep me here."  
  
"It's all right," Tess smiled. "You're free to go, just don't leave town ok."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Brian, while you're here, did you deliver a pizza to Jordan Mackenzie last night?"  
  
"Yeh, 'bout seven thirty, eight o'clock. Round then."  
  
"Was Alex there?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yeh, the girl were there." He nodded.  
  
"That's all, thanks." Tess smiled. "Are you going to be all right?" Tess asked looking at Alex. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Alex nodded and smiled. "All right, well, I'll talk to you later." Tess said.  
  
"Would you like a slice?" She asked opening the pizza.  
  
"No thanks,"  
  
"Anyone?" She asked looking around. They all smiled and shook their heads.  
  
"It smells pretty good." Tom said coming out of his office. Alex gasped and almost dropped the pizza.  
  
"Would you like some sir?" She asked holding out the box.  
  
"No thank you, I've already eaten." Tom said. "Take it home and enjoy it Alyssa. Treat yourself to a milkshake even."  
  
"Yes sir," She nodded. "Thank you." She smiled.  
  
"You have to sign just here, are you happy with the way you were treated here today?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." She nodded and signed the book. She smiled at Tess again before taking her pizza and leaving the station.  
  
"Hey, how do you know Alex Boss?" Ben asked.  
  
"I had a phone call from Jordan Mackenzie asking if Alyssa was still here. She's very concerned about her little sister."  
  
"I can understand that." Tess said. That night everyone sat around their usual table talking. Jordan approached with a tray full of drinks. Alex was in tow. She looked a lot like her sister, more than she had that morning. She wasn't wearing a hat and her hair was in a ponytail. She had a small white t-shirt on and tight jeans. On the front of her shirt was a picture of a strawberry. Alex was pale and looked haunted.  
  
"I guess I better finally introduce you to my little sister." She said. She put the drinks on the table then pulled Alex around in front of her. She put one hand on each of Alex's shoulder. "You already know her. Alex this is Jo Parish, PJ Hasham, Ben Stewart, Tess,"  
  
"Galiger," Tess said quickly. Jordan smiled.  
  
"And Tom Croydon's the boss, he's in the dining room," She finished. "Where's Evan?" She asked.  
  
"Sick as a Dog." PJ said. "He's upstairs. He might come down later, we'll have to wait and see."  
  
"Ok," Jordan nodded. "Well there, I introduced you." She said. Alex nodded.  
  
"Take a load off kid, you look like you're about to pass out." PJ said. Jordan sat Alex down next to PJ. She put the drinks off the tray onto the table.  
  
"Ala?" she asked.  
  
"Water please." Alex said softly.  
  
"Ok, be good or else." Jordan said and walked away.  
  
"You really don't look well Alyssa." Tom said.  
  
"Please sir, call me Alex."  
  
"Alex," Tom said.  
  
"I'm all right." She smiled weakly. "Just the shock I suppose."  
  
"Why don't you tell us a bit about you." Tess said. Jordan put a glass of water in front of Alex and walked away.  
  
"Um, I've lived in Mount Thomas for almost two months. I'm not at school anymore, I'm a training draughtsperson. I was at boarding school in Melbourne until now. My parents gave custody of me to Jordy as soon as she turned eighteen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For the same reasons they married her off. Because they didn't want to take responsibility for us."  
  
"Why do you have the same last name as Alex?" PJ asked.  
  
"Mackenzie is our family name as well as Peter's. Jordy's name didn't change when she married him. Mackenzie and Mackenzie Construction is two different Mackenzie families."  
  
"Jordan's marriage was a business deal?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yup," Jo nodded.  
  
"You want something to eat kid?" PJ asked. Alex shook her head.  
  
"Where are the twins?" Jo asked.  
  
"With a sitter." Alex said.  
  
"Are you a draughtsperson like your sister?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Alex nodded. "I don't have much choice. It's a family thing. I'm only an apprentice and there's no work at the moment."  
  
"It's too damn cold." Ben said.  
  
"What exactly does a draughtsperson do?" Tess asked.  
  
"Well," Alex started. "Lots of hanging around building sites in muddy puddles, ordering steel and concrete for houses and commercial sites."  
  
"A guys job." Jo smiled. Alex smiled and nodded. "I was always the only girl on site, I'm sure Jordy was too. But our parents only ever wanted boys. Which is why I'm Alex, not Alyssa, and why Jordan is Jordan."  
  
"Do you enjoy being a draughtsperson?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yes, it's great. There's heaps of work in the cities, but well, Mount Thomas isn't really expanding. After Peter was arrested the site here was shut down. I'm sure my father will have it up and running again soon. I'll get some work then."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Tess asked. "You really don't look well. One of us can take you up to the hospital if you want."  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing." Alex said. "Thank you m,"  
  
"Don't do it Alex. Call me Tess, ok."  
  
"Tess," Alex nodded. Tess smiled.  
  
"And Ben and PJ and Jo and Evan." She said.  
  
"Evan?"  
  
"He's a constable, but he's sick. You'll have to meet him another night." Jo said. Alex nodded.  
  
"Come on Jo, we better get you home." Ben said standing up later that night. PJ and Jo stood up also. "Nice to meet you Alex." Ben said.  
  
"See ya kid." PJ smiled. They walked out of the bar.  
  
"What's your favourite subject at school?" Tess asked.  
  
"Art." Alex answered.  
  
"Yeh, wow, wish I was good at art. I can't draw very well at all."  
  
"It's my favourite, doesn't mean I'm any good."  
  
"I bet you're fantastic." Tess said. "What sorts of things do you do? Drawings, paintings, making crafty things?"  
  
"Drawing, and painting too I guess. I like sketching things."  
  
"Do you have any you could show me? Not here, but I mean in Mount Thomas."  
  
"Sure, heaps," Alex nodded. "I do new ones all the time."  
  
"Yeh,"  
  
"Mhm,"  
  
"Do you think you could teach me to draw?"  
  
"I could try." Alex said. "What do you enjoy?"  
  
"I'll let you in on a little secret, I like singing."  
  
"Singing? I can't sing."  
  
"Sure you can, it's like dancing, everyone can."  
  
"I can't sing well." Alex corrected.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure that I can either, but I still enjoy it." Tess said. Alex smiled.  
  
"Maybe you could teach me to sing, and I'll teach you to draw."  
  
"Deal." Tess smiled. "Do you have many friends in Mount Thomas?" Tess asked. Alex shook her head.  
  
"I hardly know anyone at all." She said. "I haven't been here very long. But I'm usually with the twins, if I'm not I'm with, was with Mrs Bishop. You're the first people I've really met. I hope I'll meet some more people when I go to school."  
  
"Yeh, I'm sure you will." Tess said. "Why don't you live with Jordan?"  
  
"I already signed a contract to take the unit. Peter and Jordy were still together then. I didn't really want to live with them. So I was going to move into the unit. I couldn't back out of it. I like living by myself anyway. Jordan can't have as much control over me then. I prefer the solidarity. But I'm not a hermit. I like being by myself when I can be, but I like being with people sometimes too, it's a mood thing."  
  
"I understand." Tess nodded. Alex moved around to sit beside Tess on the bench seat. "I live by myself too."  
  
"I thought you were married?" Alex said.  
  
"I was, it ah, it didn't work out."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No point dwelling on it." Tess said. "Nothing I can do about it now."  
  
"That's a good attitude." Alex said. They were the last two people in the hotel. Jordan was walking around cleaning tables and putting chairs up.  
  
"Half an hour Baby Girl." Jordan said. Alex nodded.  
  
"I'll stay with you until then if you like." Tess said. Alex smiled and nodded. A few minutes later, Alex's shoulder's slumped forward. Tess looked across at her. She was sound asleep. "Poor thing." Tess said. Tess gently rested Alex's head against her shoulder and put one arm around her. They sat that way for a few minutes. Tess looked up when she heard someone talking.  
  
Evan was at the bar. "Can I get a glass of orange juice Jordy?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, feeling any better?" She asked.  
  
"Yeh, sleeping for two days seems to have helped." He nodded.  
  
"Good," She smiled. "It's on the house." She smiled and went back to what she was doing. Evan saw Tess sitting with Alex. He walked over and sat down.  
  
"Something you're not telling me Tess?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Evan Jones, I'd like you to meet Alex Mackenzie. Alex is Jordan's little sister." Tess said quietly.  
  
"Ah, so this is her. I've heard a few stories about her."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Nothing memorable, I've heard Jordy mention a little sister a couple of times, that's all."  
  
"Do you think you'll be back at work tomorrow?" Tess asked.  
  
"Should be." Jonesy nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes longer. Jordan walked over to the table. She looked at Alex and sighed.  
  
"Come on sleepy head." Jordan said tapping Alex's face gently. "Up you get." Alex opened her eyes slowly. "Time to go home." Jordan said. Alex nodded and sat up. Jordan helped her to her feet.  
  
"Bye Chris, see you tomorrow." Jordan said.  
  
"Bye Jordy, thanks for you help." Chris said. Evan stumbled back upstairs, Tess, Jordan and Alex walked outside. Chris locked the door behind them.  
  
"Come on creep features, wake up a bit." Jordan said shaking Alex gently.  
  
"I don't feel so good Jordy." Alex mumbled.  
  
"You'll be right, we'll get you home and into bed."  
  
"Do you need a lift?" Tess asked.  
  
"We're right thanks." Jordan smiled. "It's not that far."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeh, thanks Tess. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," Tess nodded. The next day when Jordan dropped the lunches off, PJ asked if she could bring Alex back in. Jordan agreed. She went back to the imperial and asked Chris if it was all right if she took the afternoon off. Chris agreed and Jordan got Alex and took her to the station. Tess noticed when they walked in that Alex was still pale. PJ led them into one of the interview rooms.  
  
"Ok Alex, just a couple more questions." He said. Alex was standing on one side of the table she had a note pad clutched firmly in one hand. Just as Tess walked into the room the girl fainted. Jordan knelt beside her.  
  
"Hey, Alex, Alyssa." Jordan called. PJ left the room to call an ambulance and Tess joined Jordan on the floor. "Alex, come on Baby Girl, open your eyes."  
  
An ambulance arrived and took Alex and Jordan to the hospital. Tess picked up the pad that Alex had dropped. Tess's name was written on the front. She opened it and flicked through the pages. It was full of drawing, some where in colour others were just lead pencil. There were drawings of the twins, of Jordan, of other people Tess didn't know, of the Imperial, of the police station, of Mrs Bishop, gardens, flowers, bushland, lakes, rivers. Near the end of the collection were drawings of Jo, PJ, Ben, Tom and herself. Each drawing was labelled but Tess didn't need the labels, one page had a label and no picture. EVAN. Tess smiled.  
  
She walked out and put the book on her desk. That afternoon after she'd finished work. Tess went up to the hospital to see Alex. Jordan was sitting beside the bed. Holding Alex's hand. "How's she doing?" Tess asked. Jordan jumped. She wiped tears from her eyes and looked across at Tess.  
  
"Not so good." Jordan said. "She hasn't woken up. I should've listened to her, I should have brought her up when she said she felt sick last night, I shouldn't have made her walk home in the cold, I shouldn't have left her by herself last night. It's all my fault."  
  
"No," Tess said sitting down. "It's not your fault. I'm sure it's nothing to do with you."  
  
"She's got a serious chest infection and a stomach bug, she's dehydrated, she hasn't been eating much. I should never of agreed to let her live by herself."  
  
"It's just the time of year." Tess said. "It's not your fault."  
  
"She's sick, I know she is, I don't take care of her properly. She's my responsibility, but I treat her like she's a silly little kid, like she's making it up. She has leukaemia, she's getting treatment and it's getting better, but her immune system is so low. A tiny cut could get infected and kill her. Her bloods already got an infection in it from her lungs."  
  
"It's not your fault Jordan, you didn't give her leukaemia, you couldn't have stopped her getting it. If she wasn't sick now, she'd just get sick another time, that's how it works. She's in hospital getting the treatment she needs and she'll get better, it might take a while, but she'll be fine."  
  
"I just wish I'd listened to her." Jordan said. Tess put her arms around Jordan and let her cry.  
  
"I have to go, I have to keep moving. That doesn't make me a bad parent does it? If I don't do something I'm going to explode."  
  
"It's all right, go do what you need to do."  
  
"Will you stay with her? Please, just in case she wakes up, I don't want her to be alone."  
  
"I'll stay." Tess nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Jordan said. "Thank you." She said again and walked out of the room. Tess moved closer to the bed and took one of Alex's hand. "Hey Alex, it's me. I forgot your sketchbook, I left it on my desk, I'll bring it up for you. Can you hear me Alex?" Tess asked. "I hope you can, I thought I might sing for you, would you like that?" Tess asked. She opened her mouth and started singing. She sang a simple version of Amazing Grace. It was one of her favourites and she knew it well.  
  
When she'd finished she rested her forehead against Alex's arm. She heard clapping and sat up quickly. She looked across and saw Evan standing in the doorway. He walked over and put a Teddy Bear on the bedside table. "Very nice." He said and sat down beside the bed.  
  
"Thanks." Tess smiled weakly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You weren't at the pub so I asked Jordy if she'd seen you. She said you were up here. I thought you might like some company, I'm glad I came. I got to hear you sing again." Evan smiled. Tess was about to say something but stopped when Alex groaned.  
  
"Alex?" She said looking towards the bed. "Alex?"  
  
"That's my favourite song." Alex said. "Tess?" Alex said and groaned again. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You fainted in the station today. Do you remember. The doctors say you're pretty sick. You've got a chest infection and a bit of a tummy bug. Jordan said you're dehydrated and that you haven't been eating properly."  
  
"I try, but sometimes I'm just not hungry. I can't eat."  
  
"It's all right." Tess said. "It's ok," She squeezed Alex's hand. Alex started coughing. Tess stood up and helped Alex sit a bit higher.  
  
"At least they put a nasal cannular, I hate having the stupid mask on."  
  
"How often do you end up like this?" Evan asked.  
  
"Every winter." She said. "I always catch the 'flu, or get a chest infection, or something else. It's getting better though. I've lasted a lot longer than I usually do. I think the pizza I had the other day made me sick. I only had two pieces. It's never bothered me before."  
  
"This is Evan." Tess said. "Now you've finally met him." Tess smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Alex said and smiled the best she could.  
  
"You're so pale Alex." Tess said. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Good." Alex nodded. "Surprisingly good. Just a bit dizzy."  
  
Alex's doctor walked into the room. Tess and Evan looked up at the same time. Tess half expected to see Josh. "Glad to see you're awake." He said. "My names Sam," He said and checked Alex over. "Ok Alyssa, how does your tummy feel? I'm going to push gently I want you to tell me if it hurts."  
  
"Ok," Alex nodded. Sam pulled the covers back and lifted her shirt.  
  
"I like these Pyjamas." He said. Alex smiled. They were blue with clouds on them. Sam started to push gently on Alex's stomach. "Doesn't hurt?"  
  
"No," Alex shook her head.  
  
"Do you feel sick?" He asked covering her up again.  
  
"A little bit," She nodded. "Maybe like I've eaten something really, really sweet."  
  
"All right, what about your chest. Does it hurt?"  
  
"It burns a little when I breathe in and it cracks when I breathe out, but I'm used to that."  
  
"Ok," Sam said. He warmed his stethoscope up and put the end to Alex's chest. "Wow," He said.  
  
"What?" Alex asked.  
  
"There's a lot of fluid, we might have to drain your lungs." Sam said. Alex groaned. "I know, I've read through your medical history, we had it sent up from Melbourne." Sam said looking up at Alex. She sighed. "So you know what I'm going to say?"  
  
"My lungs are stuffed. That's why Jordy agreed to let me come to Mount Thomas, because the air's so clean here. It's getting better right? My blood oxygen's improved?"  
  
"It's a long slow process Alyssa. You should have been put on a ventilator years ago."  
  
"I know." Alex nodded. "How long, two weeks?"  
  
"Maybe three." Sam said. "We'll do a scan of your lungs, see how things are going. You've had your lungs drained before, so you know what's coming. Nasal cannula, unless, things get worse."  
  
"Ok," Alex nodded.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Not really, I'll have them send something in for you to eat. Red or green jelly?"  
  
"Green," Alex smiled.  
  
"Ok, just rest ok. Stay in bed for today and tomorrow all right. We'll have a nurse take you on a walk after that."  
  
"All right," Alex nodded. A few minutes later a nurse brought in a cup of green jelly.  
  
"Can you feed yourself?" Tess asked. Alex shook her head. "You're so sleepy, poor baby." Tess said. She started feeding Alex.  
  
"You're pretty sick Kid." Evan said. Alex nodded.  
  
"I have leukaemia. Well, a kind of leukaemia. I always have a chest infection, or asthma, or something wrong, so my lungs are pretty screwed up. But they're getting better, they have to be, Mount Thomas is my last alternative."  
  
"What about lung transplants?" Evan asked.  
  
"I won't do it, because I've had a good life you know. I've done so many things. My parents are rich so I always got to do fun stuff. But other people, people that are on the list for lung transplants, haven't had the chances I have. I could be the one thing that stops someone else from living."  
  
"Alex, you're only sixteen. What about your parents?"  
  
"My parents don't want me. They got rid of me as soon as they could."  
  
"What about Jordan and the twins."  
  
"Jordan doesn't want me either Tess. She tries, but Jordy has her babies, there's no room for me in her life anymore."  
  
"Did you say sixteen?" Evan asked. "You don't look sixteen. You look about twelve."  
  
"Stunted growth." Alex said. "I'm about as big as a thirteen year old, five foot four."  
  
"Jordan loves you Alex."  
  
"Of course she does, I know she does, but she's obliged to. She has to love me for her own piece of mind. If she doesn't love me does that make her a bad parent to her two little darlings? She doesn't want to have to take care of me. She wishes I wasn't sick, but not for me for her. Her life would be roses if her little sister wasn't sick."  
  
"It's not the point. The point I'm trying to make is that you have so much life left in you. People care for you, whether you realise they do or not."  
  
"I don't want to have the operation. I don't want to be a live and be told that I can't do all the things I want to. I won't be able to run around, I won't be able to play sport, go swimming do anything fun. If they crack my ribs I'll have to stay at home. I won't be able to play with other kids at school. It's not worth it, I've done all that stuff, I don't want to have to stop doing it."  
  
"You've already have to stop."  
  
"I don't want to be alive and not be able to live." Alex said. "Why does it mean so much to you anyway?"  
  
"Because, you're just a kid. You should be able to live for years."  
  
"Maybe I will. I gave up thinking that every trip to the hospital was the last one a long time ago. I might go home, I might not, it's beyond my control."  
  
"You've got strong opinions for a little kid."  
  
"I'm not a little kid. I'm sixteen, I've made my mind up, it's my choice, no one can force me to have the operation. I'm not even on a recipient list."  
  
"There's nothing saying that Mount Thomas's air won't clear up your lungs though right." Evan said. "So we'll bank on that possibility."  
  
"Sure," Alex nodded. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Tess finished feeding Alex. "You look like you're about to fall asleep." Evan said. "We'll let you get some sleep. Stay cool kid." He said and walked out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry, about before."  
  
"It's ok." Alex smiled.  
  
"I'll come and visit you tomorrow. I've got your sketchpad, you dropped it when you fell. I'll bring it with me."  
  
"Ok, I should be able to hold a pencil by tomorrow. I'll fill in Evan, then I'll give you a lesson."  
  
"Ok." Tess nodded. "Sleep good." Tess said. She walked out of the room. Evan was waiting for her. He put his fingers gently on the small of her back.  
  
"Mount Thomas will work for her Tess." He said. She looked up at him.  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." Evan smiled. "Ok, not always, but sometimes, this time."  
  
"Ok," Tess nodded.  
  
Over the next sixteen days, Tess visited Alex at the hospital everyday. "This is for you." Tess said putting a snow globe beside Alex's bed. Inside was a small angel. Tess wound up the snow globe and set it down again. It played Amazing Grace. Tess also held up a small white bear that smelt of vanilla. "Vanilla Bear." Tess smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Alex smiled.  
  
"It's nothing," Tess said. She assumed her position sitting on the end of the bed and Alex showed her some drawing tips. Because of Alex's lungs Tess couldn't give Alex singing lessons, but Alex seemed to enjoy teaching Tess to draw. They progressed well and got to know each other well. Tess also kept Alex informed of the progress of the investigation into Mrs Bishop's murder.  
  
"I don't want to go back to the city Jordy, I like it in Mount Thomas. The doctors say the level of pollution in the city will mean a big step backwards for my condition."  
  
"So what are you going to do? Stay here by yourself? And do what Alex, you can't work, I pay your rent and do your shopping for you. I love you Baby Girl, but you can't stay here by yourself. There's no work for a draughtsperson in Mount Thomas. I'm taking Holly and Will back to the city."  
  
"Let me stay here." Alex said. "Please Jordy, please."  
  
"I can't,"  
  
"Because I'm your responsibility."  
  
"Yes, and neither one of us likes it Ala, but that's the way it is. It doesn't have to be."  
  
"Who's going to take you in? You don't know anyone here."  
  
"And it's because of you. You wouldn't let me start school, you wouldn't introduce me to anyone. Now I'm stuck in a hospital in a town where no body knows me. I want to stay here, I don't want to go to the city."  
  
"What's here for you in Mount Thomas?"  
  
"Air," Alex said. "There's nice clean fresh mountain air in Mount Thomas. I don't have many friends, but I have some and I don't want to leave them. I would've thought you would've felt the same. The police of Mount Thomas are the only reason you're not in jail and that you have your babies."  
  
"I know, and I'm grateful for that, but I don't want to stay in Mount Thomas. I want to go back to the city where I belong."  
  
"I don't belong there, I don't belong anywhere. But I'd rather not belong in a place like Mount Thomas."  
  
"Um," Tess said from the doorway, she'd seen everything. Jordan had been pacing backwards and forwards at the end of Alex's bed.  
  
"Tess," Jordan said. "Sorry, did some one call you? Sorry about the noise."  
  
"It's all right, that's not why I'm here. I um, it's my day off, I thought I'd come and see how Alex was doing. You're allowed to go home tomorrow right?"  
  
"Ah yeh, yeh that's right." Alex nodded.  
  
"I might be able to offer you a solution. I think I know a way you can stay in Mount Thomas." She said. "If you'll just hear me out." She smiled and started speaking.  
  
That night she sat at a table in the imperial with Evan and talked after everyone had left. "Explain it to me again." Evan said. "You hear an argument between Jordy and Alex, about Jordan going back to the city and Alex not wanting to go."  
  
"That's right." Tess nodded.  
  
"Then you offer to adopt Alex so she can stay here."  
  
"Uh huh,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know Alex very well, three weeks is a long time and she'd told me everything about her and I've told her everything about me. The same as Jo and Jordan."  
  
"So you're just going to adopt her?" Evan said.  
  
"Yes, she needs someone that cares about. And she's right, Jordan tries, but she's got her own life."  
  
"So you're a recently divorced even more recent mother." Evan said.  
  
"Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No, I think it's great, now you won't be alone, you'll have someone to talk to. It's great."  
  
"I won't be alone, so you won't have to keep my company." Tess said. "Puddles will love having someone to play with her during the day."  
  
"Ok," Evan nodded. "But if the only reason you're taking her in is to keep me at a distance and so that your dog will have some company, I think you better reconsider. He said and stood up. She looked up at him but didn't say anything when he walked away.  
  
"Evan," She called before he got to the stairs. She stood up and walked over to him. "I don't want to keep you at a distance." She said.  
  
"Good, because it wouldn't work anyway. I love Alex, I think she's great. You might even see more of me." He said and waited for her reaction.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"  
  
"I'll never understand you Tess Galiger, never." He said and continued up the stairs. Tess looked towards the door of the pub then up the stairs.  
  
"Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?" She said following him up the stairs. "Evan." She said. He turned around and walked back to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.  
  
"You know that's how I feel Tess and you know that's my room. You make the next move." He said and walked into his room. Tess looked at the door then turned around. She walked down the stairs. Evan opened the door and saw her leave. He sighed and closed the door. He walked over and sat down on the bed. He got into his pyjamas and pulled back the covers on his bed.  
  
He stopped when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened the door. Tess stood in front of him. "I thought you went home." He said. Tess smiled and held up two beers.  
  
"Friends Evan, that's all." She said. Evan smiled and stepped back to let her into the room.  
  
The next day Tess collected Alex from the hospital. She took her to the unit so that Alex could pack up all her stuff. They moved it all to the police residence. Evan, Ben and PJ did most of the moving because Tess wasn't strong enough and Alex was on a ventilator. "Thanks guys." Tess smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye," Alex smiled.  
  
"Don't feel weird Alex, this is just like at the hospital. I'm just giving you a place to sleep."  
  
"I know." Alex nodded. "I'm just so tired. I wish I could help you more. I want to do something."  
  
"Maybe you should go to bed."  
  
"I'm sick of bed. I've been in bed for nearly three weeks."  
  
"That's because you're sick." Tess said. Alex sighed. "Hey, how about we order pizza and watch a couple of movies."  
  
"Don't you have to be up early tomorrow for work?"  
  
"Sure, but all I need to do is get up and have a shower. It'll only take me ten minutes. Come on, It'll be fun." She smiled.  
  
"Ok," Alex nodded.  
  
Jordan left town three days later. She said goodbye to everyone at the station and thanked them for everything they'd done. She said goodbye to Alex before driving out of town. Tess and Alex got into a routine over the next month. They were happy to have each other's company. Alex went off the ventilator two weeks after moving in with Tess and over the remaining two weeks she got her strength back.  
  
Tess walked into work one morning and the day went as usual. No one had been arrested for Mrs Bishops Murder or robbery, but PJ was still looking. The door of the station opened and Alex walked in. "Hey Baby Girl." Tess said standing up. "What's the problem?"  
  
"I don't feel very well, can I sit in here for a while. Just for the company."  
  
"Ah," Tess looked around. "Sure, come through." She said and opened the small gate. Alex walked in and sat at Jo's desk. Jo had been on maternity leave for two weeks and her desk was empty.  
  
By the end of the day Alex felt better. She and Tess met everyone at The Imperial that night. Jo was there as well. Everyone talked and sat around their usual table. Evan, Tess and Alex walked home together later that night. Alex and Evan joked the whole way and Tess was glad to see Alex smiling so much.  
  
"I made apple pie and custard today," Alex said. "You wanna try it?" She asked. Evan glanced at Tess. She gave an almost invisible shrug.  
  
"Sure thing Kid, sounds great." Evan nodded. The three walked inside and sat down. Tess served up the apple pie and custard. "Wow," Evan said after eating his share. "Where'd you learn to cook."  
  
"Um, Mrs Bishop, she um, she taught me."  
  
"It seems to me you get to know people pretty quick." Evan said. "Jordan too. Every feels like they've known both of you for years and it's only been a few months.  
  
"We'll I guess I've got whatever it is people are looking for." Alex said.  
  
"That's for sure." Evan nodded. "Wouldn't live life without you." He said. Alex smiled. They sat around talking for a bit longer.  
  
"You ok Baby Girl?" Tess asked looking across at Alex. Alex nodded.  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"I wanna stay up, it's Friday night."  
  
"You gotta go to bed sometime." Tess said.  
  
"Please, just a little bit longer."  
  
"Ok, a bit longer." Tess sighed.  
  
"Anything good on TV?" Evan asked.  
  
"There's probably a movie on somewhere, you wanna check it out?" Tess asked.  
  
"Sure." Evan nodded. The three moved to the couch. Tess sat on one end Evan sat next to her and Alex curled up next to Evan. "Warm enough?" He asked. Alex nodded. "What about you?" He asked looking at Tess.  
  
"I'm fine." Tess answered smiling. A few minutes into the movie the power went out.  
  
"It was just getting to the good part." Alex said sitting up.  
  
"Do you have a torch Tess?" Evan asked. She nodded and stumbled around in the dark for a few minutes. She found the torch and switched it on.  
  
"Here," She said handing him the torch. He walked out the back and checked the fuse box. He walked back inside a few minutes later.  
  
"It's not the fusses." He said. Tess opened the front door and checked outside.  
  
"No houses have lights on." She said.  
  
"Well you could've done that and saved me walking out side."  
  
"Use your investigative skills." Tess smiled. "You should've thought of it yourself.  
  
"Tess," Alex said. Tess turned to her immediately. Alex was sitting on the back of the couch watching them. "I don't," She passed out. Tess and Evan both hurried across to her.  
  
"Alex," Tess said. "Alex, can you hear me baby girl?" She asked. Evan put one ear to her chest. "What do you hear?" Tess asked.  
  
"It's cracking a little bit, but she's breathing fine. Nice deep breaths. I think she just passed out. Fainted." He said.  
  
"Should we take her to the hospital?" Tess asked.  
  
"Get me a glass of water." Evan said. Tess walked away and returned a second later. Evan splashed some of the water onto Alex's face. She groaned and opened her eyes. "You're going to scare someone to death one of these days." Evan said.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick." She said. Evan helped her to her feet and down the hallway.  
  
"There you go, it's ok, shh. Better out than in." Evan said rubbing her back. She nodded. Tess stood in the hallway for pacing nervously. Evan carried Alex down the hallway and into her bed a few minutes later. "Call out if you need anything at all ok."  
  
"Sure thing." Alex nodded. Tess was still pacing. Evan walked down to her. He put one hand one each of her shoulders to stop her from moving. She looked up at him then collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Shh," Evan whispered hugging her closer. "It's all right, she's ok Tess, she just fainted. That's all, just fainted."  
  
"I get so scared sometimes Evan. I've only known her two months. But I get so scared. I don't want to loose her. I lost Hailey, I lost Josh. What if Alex is next, or Puddles?"  
  
"Don't think like that Tess. Hailey's gone back to her real family, she's happy because she knows you ok, you understand that Hailey wouldn't be half the person she is if it weren't for your kindness. Who knows what might have happened to her. And Josh, well Josh was bad luck I guess. But you've got to learn from mistakes like Josh."  
  
"He said our marriage was convenient for both of us." Tess said. Evan led her down the hallway to the couch.  
  
"It was convenient for him. But you don't have to worry about him anymore ok. He's out of your life."  
  
"What if I'd gotten pregnant though Evan? What if it wasn't just me?"  
  
"Tess?" Evan asked.  
  
"I'm not pregnant, but I could have been. Do you understand? I don't think he did. Maybe it was convenient for me, but I didn't use him. I really felt something for him."  
  
"I know you did." Evan said. "I know you did and you wouldn't be alone if you'd gotten pregnant. Look at Jo, no one has the faintest idea who the father of her baby is. But it doesn't matter. Everyone still supports her because she's our friend. Ok. And it would be the same for you. People would be behind you all the way and help you out. Jo's got all the support she needs in Ben and PJ, as well as you and me and Tom, and Chris."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"You're really sure you're not pregnant?"  
  
"I'm not pregnant." Tess smiled. "Sometimes I wish I was. I guess that's some of the reason I took Alex in. Because I want someone around you know, someone who I can teach things, and read to and take care of. Someone to go home to at night and to take out."  
  
"I understand." Evan said. "And you've got that now."  
  
"Except I'm too scared to take Alex anywhere in case something happens."  
  
"You shouldn't be. Alex had made it very clear that she wants to live, no matter the consequences."  
  
"She's getting better, and as soon as she gets rid of her chest infection, we're going away. To the beach or something."  
  
"Don't go getting married this time."  
  
"I might, you never know."  
  
"Oh Tess,"  
  
"Would you come with us?"  
  
"I can't, two of us can't go away at the same time." Evan said.  
  
"Maybe if I went for a week then you took her for a week. She loves you the sun rises and sets on you as far as she's concerned. If I listened to her, I'd have married you and settled down by now."  
  
"Maybe you should listen to her."  
  
"Oh Evan." Tess sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just kidding."  
  
"I just don't know what to do with you." Tess sighed. "Remember the night I came round here and brought you some fish."  
  
"How could I forget? I collapsed in a gasping panicking heap and you had to take me to the hospital. That's when everything with Josh started."  
  
"I didn't want that for you Tess?"  
  
"What, for me to nearly die?"  
  
"No, for things to turn out the way they did with Josh. Honestly. I want you to be happy. Of course I'd prefer if you were happy with me."  
  
"I know, believe me."  
  
"Friends though, right?"  
  
"Friends." Tess nodded. Alex walked out of her room when she heard the phone start ringing. Tess and Even were both asleep on the couch. They started to stir as the phone got more persistent. The answering machine picked up before Alex could get to the phone. Tess's voice filled the house.  
  
"Hi you've reached Alex and Tess,"  
  
"and Evan, but I don't live here," He called out in the background.  
  
"Please leave a message after to tone." Tess said almost bursting into laughter. Alex hit the stop record button and listened into the receiver.  
  
"This is Alex, we're actually home." She said.  
  
"Alex, did Jordy ever tell you about Jo's baby." PJ said.  
  
"Uh huh, she told me everything." Alex said.  
  
"I want to tell you then, because I can't tell anyone else at the moment. I'm a father." He said.  
  
"Oh, wow," Alex said. "Congratulations to Jo." She smiled.  
  
"I just thought I'd let you know. It's a little boy. He doesn't have a name yet, but he's so cute."  
  
"We might come and see him later this afternoon. I'll let Tess know, got your mobile phone on if you're needed?"  
  
"Yup. Hey Kid, is there something going on between Tess and Evan."  
  
"I wish." Alex said looking at the two who were sitting awkwardly next to each other on the couch. "I'll talk to you later PJ. Thanks."  
  
"Bye Kid." He said and hung up.  
  
"Who was it?" Tess asked.  
  
"PJ, Jo had her baby last night." Alex said. "PJ's going to stay with Jo and give her a bit of company. He has his mobile phone if you need to contact him. I guess he'll be up later when Jo kicks him out."  
  
"I better get back to the Imperial and get ready for work." Evan said. He walked over to Alex and kissed her on the cheek. "Stay cool Kid." He said. She smiled. Tess walked over to the kitchen and put the kettle on.  
  
"Tess," Alex said.  
  
"Please don't faint on me," Tess said turning around. "I don't think I can handle it on my own. I panicked enough last night as it was."  
  
"I'm not going to faint, but you'll have to accept that I do that sometimes."  
  
"Ok, I'm getting better right?" Tess asked.  
  
"You sure are. All I wanted to ask was if I could go up to the hospital and see Jo."  
  
"Of course you can. Are you ok to walk?"  
  
"Yes Mum." Alex smiled.  
  
"Have something to eat first." Tess said. "Toast or cereal?"  
  
"Hmm, might go with the cereal today. I can get it." She said and opened the cupboard. That afternoon when Tess came home Alex was lying on the couch reading. She had a note book in her lap.  
  
"There's flowers on my table Alyssa. What have you done?"  
  
"You really were married once weren't you." Alex said not looking up. "The flowers aren't from me their from Jo. They're a pleading. She's going up the coast for a week with the baby, she wants to know if I can come along for the company, and because she's worried that she won't know what she's doing. She's driving up to Queensland."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"I'll talk to Jo. How long have you been home?"  
  
"Ah, about four hours." Alex said.  
  
"What are you doing? Looks like study, except, you don't go to school."  
  
"I'm just reading,"  
  
"Why are you making notes?"  
  
"Suspicious mind." Alex said. "I'm just reading over some old poetry books I found in the bookshelf, I'm writing down the ones I like so I don't have to go digging through the book next time I want to read some poems."  
  
"Did you draw the baby?" Tess asked. Alex nodded. "Will you show me?"  
  
"Sure." Alex said. She stood up and walked down to her bedroom. She returned a few moments later with a sketchpad. "Hey," She said walking over to Tess. Tess was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands crying. "What's the matter? Tess?" Alex said.  
  
"Am I loosing you too?" Tess asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're not loosing me, of course you're not loosing me. I won't go if you don't want me too. I'm not going to hold it against you."  
  
"I want you to go, I think you need to be there for Jo. People seem to walk in and out of my life all the time. Hailey, Jack, Josh, I'm just so scared that you'll be the next to leave me."  
  
"I won't leave you Tess, I promise."  
  
"You're not the first person to say that. I was married Alex and my husband left me for another man. He stole drugs to feed the habit of his real true love. He was a doctor."  
  
"I'm not everyone else." Alex said. "I will not leave you because no one else cares about me. Ok. No one else in the world loves me the way you do."  
  
"Evan loves you just as much as I do."  
  
"If I went, I'd only ever go with Evan, and he loves you too much to leave. He's in love with you."  
  
"I know." Tess nodded. "Go to the coast and have a good time, just promise me you'll come back."  
  
"I promise. I'll send you a postcard everyday."  
  
"Ok," Tess nodded. "Now show me this picture."  
  
"There's a few new ones actually." Alex said. She opened to the back of the pad. There were a few of Jo and the baby, of the baby on his own, of PJ and the baby. There were some of the crowds at the pub. "Alex," Tess scalded. There was one of Evan and Tess asleep on the couch.  
  
"What, I draw what I see Tess and that's what I saw." Alex smiled.  
  
"Cheeky." Tess smiled. Two weeks later, Jo, Alex and the baby, who they'd named Ryan, were ready to leave for the coast. "Draw me a million pictures while you're away." Tess said hugging Alex.  
  
"I will." Alex nodded, "and I'll write you a postcard everyday. I'll be safe. Jo will take good care of me."  
  
"She better," Tess said. Alex smiled. It was only a few minutes before she was gone. The first two days Tess received two post cards. They were packed with information. As the week drew on, the information grew less. On the sixth day, the post card simply said: Dear Tess, love always, Baby Girl Alex. Tess smiled. She kept every single one of the cards.  
  
The night before Jo and Alex were set to return Evan showed up at Tess's house with take away. He felt she needed a bit of cheering up. He knocked on the door and it swung open. "Tess," He said putting the food down. "Tess," He stepped inside the house. Tess was lying on the ground just inside.  
  
Evan looked around for a clue.  
  
"Puddles." He said finally. Tess had come through the front door, tripped over the puppy and hit her head. Evan walked over and picked Tess up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into his chest. He carried her down the hallway and put her gently on the bed. He brushed her hair away from the bump on her forehead. She opened her eyes for a second then closed them again.  
  
Evan lent forward and brushed his lips gently against hers. "Evan," Tess whispered.  
  
"Yeh, it's me." He said his lips millimetres from hers.  
  
"Ok," She nodded and passed out again. Evan smiled. "Why did you stay the night?" Tess asked walking down the hallway.  
  
"You hit you head, I wanted to make sure you were all right. I closed the door and locked it, I put the Chinese in the fridge then I sat on the couch and went to sleep. Tess, just stop for a minute. What is it about you that you think I don't know? That you don't want me to know? I've stayed here plenty. Alex makes sure of that. Why do you get so angry?"  
  
"I don't know." Tess sighed and sat down on the couch. Evan sat next to her. "I'm just worried I guess. I've been a little more on edge everyday."  
  
"Then Alex's postcard comes and it's all ok."  
  
"It's Saturday." Tess said. "There's no mail on Saturday."  
  
"But Alex will be home in a few hours."  
  
"What if she's not?"  
  
"She will be Tess, she will."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I love you and I can't imagine anything bad every happening to you."  
  
"Your love isn't enough to protect me."  
  
"Painfully, I know. I wish it was. That's all I have to give you." He said. Tess lent forward and kissed him suddenly. She ran one hand through his hair and pulled him closer. When the passion of the kiss faded Tess rested her head gently against Evan's shoulder and let him hold her close. He put one hand on the side of her head and pulled her head to his chest.  
  
"I want it to be enough." Tess said. "I want you to protect me, I want you to keep me safe."  
  
"I'll do the best I can." Evan said.  
  
"I want you to love me unconditionally."  
  
"I already do."  
  
"Is that too much to ask?" She asked.  
  
"No, it's a pleasure for me to give." Evan said. "I'll protect you and keep you safe as much as I possibly can. But I can guarantee that I will always love you unconditionally."  
  
The phone started ringing. Tess stood up and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"Tess," Alex's voice said through static crackles.  
  
"Alex, where are you."  
  
"Jo.storm.ay on.day.r two.ess.there.tes."  
  
"Alex, I can't hear you. The receptions really bad."  
  
"Stay.little wh.bad sto.s."  
  
"I don't understand Alex." Tess said.  
  
"Got.go.ove yo.s.in.ple of.s.send.ms."  
  
"Alex, don't go, Alex?" Tess said. The line went dead. "Damn." She put the phone back on its cradle.  
  
"What's going on?" Evan asked.  
  
"I don't know. I only got every third syllable. I think she said there was a storm. I have no idea what the rest of it was." Tess's mobile phone started beeping. She walked over to the counter and picked it up. She had a text message from Jo's mobile phone. "She sent me an SMS." Tess said.  
  
"What does it say?" Evan asked.  
  
"Tess, there's bad storms up here at the moment. Jo thinks it's best we stay one a couple more days, she doesn't want to drive through it. Talk to you later. Alex." Evan switched on the TV and flipped through until he found a channel with news on it.  
  
".severe tropical storms continue to rip through costal towns in Queensland. Roads have been closed as flood waters rise."  
  
"I knew something like this would happen." Tess sighed. On Monday she received Friday, Saturday and Sunday's postcards. Alex said that the roads were still closed and it may be another week before she got through. Evan stayed with Tess most nights to keep her company.  
  
One night, the Sunday a week after getting the call from Alex, he went out to get dinner. When he came back, Tess was sound asleep on the couch. Evan sighed and walked over to her. He picked her up. Tess rolled protectively into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whimpered as he lifted her off the couch. "It's all right." Evan whispered. "It's ok." He carried her down the hallway and put her on the bed. She lay down and settled into the pillows.  
  
"Evan," She whispered. "Don't go, stay with me."  
  
"I'll come back in a minute." He said. He walked down the hallway and put the pizza in the fridge, he closed and locked the front door and checked the windows. He walked down to Tess's room again. She looked up at him. He walked over and sat beside the bed.  
  
"You can sit on the bed if you want to."  
  
"I'll just sit here until you fall asleep."  
  
"Be here when I wake up." She said. Evan walked around and climbed onto the bed behind Tess. He wrapped himself around her. The next day puddles barking woke them both up. There was a thud. Tess groaned. Then there was a voice. Tess sat bolt upright. Evan's arm, which had been draped over her, fell to the bed.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked also sitting up.  
  
"Shh," Tess said. "Listen." She said. Evan listened for a few moments then heard the voice as well. The voice was joined by another. He slid off the bed and walked slowly down the hallway.  
  
"Alex," he said seeing her standing in the kitchen.  
  
"Shh," Alex said. "Don't wake her up."  
  
"I'm already awake." Tess said stepping out from behind Evan. She walked over and hugged Alex. "I'm so glad you're home. I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too." Alex smiled.  
  
"Did you have a good time?"  
  
"It was very wet." Alex smiled. "But good, I did enjoy myself. I bought you a present."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"I get an allowance from my family, fifty dollars a week. I haven't spent it for the longest time, so I've got a bit saved up. Well I did have." She smiled. She walked over to the couch. She grabbed Tess's hand as she walked past. She pulled her bag up onto her lap and unzipped it. Evan noted how close to Alex Tess was seated.  
  
"How's the baby?" He asked.  
  
"Good," Alex nodded. "Heaps cute, I think he enjoyed it and I think Jo's got the parent thing down." Alex pulled a box wrapped in silver paper out of the bag. "That ones for you." She said handing it to Evan.  
  
"Wow," Evan smiled.  
  
"That's for you." She said handing Tess a similar box. They both ripped the paper open.  
  
"Oh Alex." Tess smiled. Evan stopped what he was doing to watch Tess. The first thing Tess pulled out was a necklace. It was a simple black string with a crystal hanging from it. She immediately tied the necklace on. She reached back inside the box again. She pulled out a silver photo frame, a collection of shells, a CD, and a t-shirt. "Thank you so much, look at all this stuff."  
  
"I guess this is my way of saying thank you, for everything you've done."  
  
"You don't have to thank me, I wouldn't have my life any other way." Tess smiled. "What did you get?" She asked Evan. He had a surfer's chain, some more shells, a photo frame decorated with shells and another t-shirt. The front of both t-shirts had a cartoon surfer with the name of the beach Alex had visited. Tess had a light blue one with a female surfer and Evan had a green one with a male surfer.  
  
"Do you have a shirt like this too?" Evan asked hugging Alex.  
  
"Sure do, mine is pink and it's got a skater on it instead of a surfer but it's the same idea."  
  
"Did you make this photo frame?" Evan asked.  
  
"I sure did." She nodded. "I didn't make that one, sorry Tess, but I thought you'd like it anyway."  
  
"I do," She nodded. "I love it. Now all I have to do is find a nice picture to go in it."  
  
"How about one of the three of us." Evan said.  
  
"I don't have one like that, I'm not sure such a photo exists." Tess said. "I can't remember ever having a photo taken with both of you. I've got heaps of just you and me Alex."  
  
"Yeh, sure do."  
  
"Hey, I got a flyer in the mail the other day, from that new family photography place that's opening up in the supermarket. It's got a discount thing with it, do you want to get some photo's of us done?" Evan asked.  
  
"Sounds good." Tess said. "But those packages usually have a heap of photo's we only really want one."  
  
"Yeh, but I'm sure they could make us a deal." Evan said.  
  
"All right, if you want to I suppose. We'll see what happens."  
  
"I'll ring later." He said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Tess asked.  
  
"I told you we'd get the next opening, I didn't really get time. I thought I'd surprise you."  
  
"Well you certainly did." Tess smiled and put one arm around Alex's shoulders. A few days later Tess, Alex and Evan presented to have their photo's taken. The photographer had asked them whether they wanted formal photos or just group photos. They'd been unable to decide and so had been offered the chance to do both.  
  
The day before they'd dressed up nicely and had some photos taken, this day, they were wearing jeans and the t-shirts Alex had brought back from the coast. They were still dressed nicely but not as formally. When the photos were taken the group went to the imperial for dinner. They sat around their table laughing and talking. The other police soon joined them.  
  
"Jo, I haven't had much of a change to talk to you." Tess said quietly. "I wanted to know how you went. Actually how Alex did. Any trouble? Health wise I mean, she won't tell me the truth, and I know you will."  
  
"She fainted a couple of times, and the first two nights she had a bit of trouble breathing. She promised me she was ok and that she had to adjust to being at sea level, and to the humidity and whatever. After that she was fine. She ran around and played tennis and basketball with a couple of the guys that were staying in the room next door. She went swimming and surfing. I wish you could've come."  
  
"Surfing?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yeh, not much. On the last full day, there was a bit of sunshine and really big waves. She, Ryan and I were sitting on the beach, one of the boys asked her if she wanted him to teach her how to surf. She had heaps of fun, it was only for half an hour though, she never got a chance to get the hang of it. But she still enjoyed it."  
  
"She was ok running around and stuff?"  
  
"Yeh, she used her Ventolin a couple of times, but nothing serious, I was never too worried, I mean it never got too bad."  
  
"I understand, thanks Jo."  
  
"Hey, no worries. It was my pleasure."  
  
"I can't believe how much this little guy has grown." Tess said.  
  
"You're a lucky kid, you know that." PJ said. "People whisking you away up the coast all the time."  
  
"What can I say? I've got the right connections." Alex smiled. She and PJ were sitting on the stairs of the Imperial that led up to the rooms.  
  
"Ready to go Kid?" Evan asked walking down the stairs.  
  
"Sure thing," Alex said standing up. "Nice talking with you PJ. I'll see you in two weeks when I get back. I hope everything goes ok with the fumigation. Jordan had the same problem in her place."  
  
"Thanks kid, have fun." PJ nodded. Evan and Alex walked out the front of the imperial. Evan put his bags in the back of the car and shut the boot. They drove by Tess's house to say goodbye a final time.  
  
"Be safe ok, drive safe Evan."  
  
"I will, I wouldn't do anything stupid, you know that."  
  
"I know." Tess sighed and nodded. "I've only had you home two weeks." Tess sighed hugging Alex."  
  
"I'll see you next week and we'll have a blast."  
  
"You're going to get sick of the coast pretty soon."  
  
"Never, there's always something new to do." Alex said.  
  
"I'll see you next week." Tess said again.  
  
"Yes," Alex nodded. "Bye," She smiled and got in the car with Evan. He smiled at Tess before getting in the drivers side. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Alex smiled and waved goodbye. Tess smiled as well and walked back inside.  
  
A day later the photo's arrived. Tess looked them over. There was some of the three of them, some single ones, some of Tess and Alex, Alex and Evan and Evan and Tess. In both the formal wear and the causal wear. Tess smiled and put one of the photos in her frame. She put another, one of Evan and Alex, in her wallet.  
  
"Ok Kid, you got it. Go." Evan said. It was the last day of his week with Alex. They'd been shopping, fishing, swimming, playing soccer, basketball, softball, tennis, football, volleyball, dancing, eaten at a different restaurant every night, and surfing. Alex had asked Evan and he'd taught Alex how to surf properly. He was standing in water up to his waist giving her a few pointers.  
  
Alex smiled and lay flat on the board. She paddled away from the shore. Evan waded back to the sand and stood to watch Alex. She waited until she saw a good wave and turned around she started paddling. Once the wave was strong behind her she pushed herself up and stood on the board. She rode a little way taking tiny steps backwards and forwards. She over balanced and splashed into the water. Evan ran into the water and swam to where the board had surfaced.  
  
"Damn, I thought I had it that time." She said.  
  
"Close, you're getting better, you're doing well for someone who's only been surfing for a week. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeh, I'm having a great time." She nodded. "Can I go again."  
  
"Of course you can." Evan nodded. He swam back in and watched her again. Someone walked up beside him. He glanced down and saw Tess. "Hey," he said. "What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you until this afternoon."  
  
"I took an extra day off." Tess said. "I couldn't be away from her anymore. There's a knot in my stomach." She said. Evan nodded.  
  
"Just watch her, it's the most amazing thing. She's beautiful, I don't think I've ever seen her stop smiling." He said and pointed to Alex who was sitting on the surfboard waiting for a good wave. Tess moved closer to Evan to watch her. She was wearing a light summer dress with pink flowers on it. Evan was wearing blue board shorts, which, as Tess noted, sat nicely on his hips revealing almost washboard abs and the tops of his hips.  
  
"How long have you guys been out here?" Tess asked.  
  
"Since the beach opened at seven-thirty. Do you have sunscreen on?" He asked. "You're skin is so fare, you'll burn in a few minutes."  
  
"No," Tess shook her head. Evan took the waterproof bag off his back and opened it up, always keeping one eye on Alex. He pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. Tess handed him the dress she'd been wearing. Apparently she'd been wearing it over her swimmers, a light blue bikini with boy-leg bottoms. Evan almost fell over. Tess smiled. Evan folded the dress and put it in the bag. He stood up and rubbed cream into Tess's shoulders, back and arms, he let her rub it on her own stomach. He rolled the bag back up and turned to watch Alex again.  
  
She turned around as a swell built behind her. She paddled for a little way, when the wave had her she pushed up and stood on the board. Evan bit his bottom lip as he watched her. She swung the front of the board around a few times as the wave broke. She swung it around again and lost her balance she and the board flew into the air before splashing back into the water. "She did it." Evan said and hugged Tess he kissed her gently on the lips and ran towards the water. Tess stood still for a second before following.  
  
"I did it." Alex laughed and hugged Evan. "I did it." She said again. "Did you see?"  
  
"I saw, you did great." Evan said.  
  
"Tess." Alex said. "Did you see it?" She asked. Tess nodded and smiled. Alex hugged her. "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you heaps."  
  
"On you get." Evan said to Tess and holding one side of the board. Alex held the other.  
  
"What?" Tess asked looking at him.  
  
"Get on the board." Evan said. "One leg either side. Aim for about the middle." He said. Tess pulled herself onto the board. Evan and Alex pulled themselves up either side of her. Evan sat at the back and Alex at the front. "Ready to call it a day kid. It's about time for an ice cream." He said.  
  
"Can I go for a swim first?" She asked.  
  
"Ok," Evan nodded. "Twenty minutes enough time?"  
  
"Yeh, plenty." Alex nodded and slipped off the board. "I'll meet you in twenty minutes." She said. Tess felt Evan slide down the board. She gasped when his arms went around her waist.  
  
"You have to talk to me Tess." Evan said as Alex swam away. "You have to tell me what's going on. You kissed me,"  
  
"I won't deny it."  
  
"But did you mean it? Or was it just a spur of the moment thing."  
  
"I um, I guess it was spur of the moment." She said. His arms started to move from her waist. She grabbed them. "But I did mean it, I guess I needed the spur of the moment to motivate me." She said and pulled his arms back around her waist. Evan kissed her shoulder. "Can I borrow your board?" Tess asked.  
  
"You surf?" Evan asked. Tess smiled and nodded. Evan slipped into the water. "I'll meet you on the shore." Evan said and started swimming. He stood on the beach and watched Tess. She got a good wave and rode it most of the way to the shore. A strong gust of wind knocked her off the board and into the water. Evan smiled and swam out to her. "What happened there? You looked a little distracted then you ended up in the water." Evan said.  
  
"I um." Tess pulled herself up onto the board and looked around. She saw Alex talking with some boys in the shallow water. "Who's Alex talking to?" She asked. Evan turned around and looked across the water.  
  
"Oh, um, James, Sam and Thomas. They're staying next door."  
  
"Didn't she talk to the boys staying next to her when she went to Queensland with Jo?" Tess asked still watching Alex.  
  
"Yeh, probably. She's a very attractive girl Tess, and she's really friendly. Boys approach her all the time. If she sees people playing volleyball or cricket or something on the beach she asks if she can join. She's a very out going person, she just likes being with people and likes running around. She's not too good, but she's enjoying herself. She says she's never been able to run around like she is now because of her lungs."  
  
"How's she been this last week."  
  
"Great." Evan nodded. "She's fainted twice I think, maybe three times, she had a bit of a time adjusting to the different air the first day we were here and she couldn't do anything without loosing her breath. Just sat around. But after that she started to improve and she's only got better."  
  
"No trips to the hospital."  
  
"Ah, just one to the emergency room a few days ago." Evan said and suddenly looked embarrassed.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Tess asked. "Evan what did you do to my daughter?"  
  
"Your daughter?" Evan smiled.  
  
"Evan." Tess scalded.  
  
"Nothing, we were playing football with a couple of guys on the beach and it got a bit rough. I um, I got a concussion that's all, Alex was fine except she had to drag my sorry ass five kilometres to the hospital."  
  
"Oh, are you all right? Poor baby." Tess smiled.  
  
"I'm fine." Evan said. Tess lent forward and kissed Evan's forehead. "Come on, time to get out of the water. I'm hungry."  
  
"What's new?" Tess smiled. Evan grabbed her leg under the water and pulled her into the water. She shrieked and splashed to the surface. "Bully." She said wiping water out of her eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do? Arrest me?"  
  
"I might."  
  
"You're out of your jurisdiction Sargent Galiger." He said.  
  
"Won't stop me trying." She said. Evan pulled himself onto the board. Tess climbed on behind him. Evan paddled towards the shore. When they got out of the water Evan picked up the board and carried it towards a small park. "Where are we meeting her?" Tess asked.  
  
"Just up here. A nice little park, there's a barbeque and some swings, a slide, and some little picnic tables. Heaps of trees, it's really quite tranquil. We like it, whenever we're separated for whatever reason we meet back here. Like if she goes swimming and I go for a walk, or if she walks and I swim, or she's playing on the beach and I'm surfing. Whatever, we set a time limit and meet here. If you ever loose her, come here." He said.  
  
"I'll remember that." Tess nodded. Evan rinsed off under a shower. Tess did the same thing. Evan rinsed his board off and walked over to a picnic table. He put the board down and sat on the table. Tess sat next to his feet on the concrete chair.  
  
"Can I have my sundress back please." She said.  
  
"Sure," Evan nodded. He pulled the dress out of his pack and handed it to her. He reached inside and fished around for something.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Tess asked.  
  
"This," he said and pulled something from the bag. It was a chocolate bar. "Want half?" He asked.  
  
"I thought we were going for ice cream."  
  
"We are." Evan nodded. "So you don't want half."  
  
"I do." She nodded. Evan broke the bar in half and handed the bigger half to Tess. She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Alex joined them a few minutes later. She was slightly out of breath but smiling widely. Evan reached into the bag and pulled out her puffer. He handed her the blue plastic and Alex used the puffer. She smiled. "Ready to go?" She asked and handed the puffer back to Evan. He put it in the pack and rolled it up. Alex was wearing an orange swimming singlet top with yellow flowers on it and matching board shorts.  
  
"Lets go," Evan nodded. They walked along the grass for a few minutes then crossed and walked on the path on the other side of the street. People on roller skates, roller blades and skateboards whizzed past them. There was a group of teenagers standing outside a take away shop eating chips wrapped in Butchers paper. A young boy on a bike followed closely by his mother. There was another group of teenagers standing beside a skating bowl talking. One of the boys looked up as Alex approached.  
  
Tess watched him. He said something to one of his friends and pointed at her, the friend turned and looked at Alex as well. He smiled and nodded. "They're checking you out." Evan said before Tess got the chance to say something similar. Alex smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Ally Mac." One of the boys said as she walked past. Alex stopped and turned around. She looked at the boy then smiled and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Hello," She said and hugged him again. "Oh my God, it's been what, like three years."  
  
"Something like that. What are you doing in Byron Bay? I thought you'd be living it up in sunny California by now."  
  
"I wish. Nah, was living down near Melbourne with Jordan for a while. I'm still down that way, living with Tess." She said motioning over her shoulder. "I'm up here on a holiday. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Living it up Baby." He said.  
  
"Ah, his favourite phrase." Alex smiled. "Still using it."  
  
"Still works for me."  
  
"Fair enough. This is Tess and Evan," She said.  
  
"Hi," The boy said shaking their hands.  
  
"You're certainly upgrading the sisters hey, Jordan would never have taken you on a holiday."  
  
"Oh, Tess isn't my sister. Not technically."  
  
"Oh, well, whatever, glad you got someone to take care of you that's all I'm saying."  
  
"Yeh," Alex nodded. "That's a certainty. This is DJ, Bones, Rocket, Moose, Coombs and Jake." Alex said. "We used to go to school together, well, I went to an all girls school and these hooligans used to make trouble for us."  
  
"We're not hooligans, we're just really loud." Moose said. Alex smiled. "We're public school kids, you can't expect anymore."  
  
"Got a pen?" Alex asked. DJ nodded and pulled a pen out of his pocket. Alex held out her arm. DJ wrote a name and phone number along her arm. She smiled. "Catch you later." She said. They kept walking down the street.  
  
"Alex," Tess said. "Do you know the way men look at you?"  
  
"Yes," Alex nodded. "There's nothing I can do about it, I'm not going to change who I am because of it. I am who I am. Those guys are different though. They're really good friends of mine, and I know they are, because they've known me since before I had boobs." She said. "I understand Tess. Really. I'm sorry if it bothers you."  
  
"It doesn't, as long as you know." She said. Alex nodded. They stopped outside an ice cream shop.  
  
"What flavour?" Evan asked.  
  
"Um, how about chocolate chip?"  
  
"An excellent choice." He smiled. Tess and Alex sat outside while Evan bought the ice creams. He walked out to them and handed them one each. His was chocolate and Alex's was rainbow. She smiled when he handed her the cone.  
  
"Evan." Tess said after a few minutes of silence. He smiled and reached out to wipe away a smear of ice cream off Tess's lip. "I gave you an extra day off." She said smiling.  
  
"Excellent." Alex said. She put one arm around Alex's shoulders. "You know how you and I talked a little while ago. We said as friends that perhaps you could move into the police residence, just for Alex, and so I wouldn't be alone."  
  
"Yeh," Evan nodded. "But I thought you didn't want to talk about it in front of Alex."  
  
"I didn't at the time but now I've put some serious thought into it. I'd like to accept your offer. For Alex mostly, and for me I guess. Just as friends," She said. "For the time being." She added smiling.  
  
"I'd love to Tess." Evan nodded.  
  
"This is going to be the closest thing to a family I ever really had. A mother and a father and me."  
  
"You had a mother and a father Alex."  
  
"Yeh, I know that. But I'm not sure that you really understand what it was like for me. I was at boarding school in Melbourne for ten years. I never saw my parents when I was at home. My mother was off on a cruise or at a beauty spa and my father was away on business. Jordan moved away when I was thirteen, she was married off and I hardly saw her anymore. I went through the hardest time of my life all by myself. I never had anyone to talk to because none of my friends lived in Melbourne. Why board at a school you live near right? I was always alone."  
  
"What was the hardest time of your life?" Tess asked.  
  
"Well becoming a woman was a start."  
  
"I understand." Tess nodded.  
  
"And then I found out I was sick." Alex said. "I went through tests and treatments, chemo, withdrawals, hospitals, doctors, nurses, drips, machines, electrodes, scans, x-rays. I was only fourteen, it was really very scary, but I lived through it, I was alone, but I was alive. I guess that's why I am the way I am. I've seen death and it ain't pretty. I guess I believe that if I live life as much as I can and don't miss out on anything. Death might be a little better next time I see it. That's why I don't stop, I want to see what comes next." She smiled.  
  
"I can't say I understand how you feel exactly. But I can relate. I was alone a lot as a kid too." Tess said.  
  
"I'm not alone now and that's all that matters. You're here for me and I know you always will be. I'm glad that I met you. Nothing will ever change that." She smiled.  
  
"Ok," Tess nodded. "You know I'm glad to have you too don't you?"  
  
"Yeh, I know." Alex nodded. That night the three went out for dinner.  
  
"I think I prefer the board shorts." Evan said fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. "I suddenly feel really over dressed."  
  
"That's because you've been wearing hardly anything all week." Alex said. She undid the top button on Evan's shirt. "Just relax ok."  
  
"Ok, sorry, I'm calm, I'm settled." He said. Tess walked out of the bedroom dressed in a pale yellow dress. It hung down to her knees. She had her hair curled and falling around her face. She had light brown sandals on and light make up. "Ok, now I'm not so sure."  
  
"Oh Evan." Alex sighed. She was wearing a white cotton skirt and green shirt that sat just above her bellybutton. She had simple black shoes with a small heel on them. Evan was wearing black slacks and a deep red shirt.  
  
"Ready to go?" Tess asked smiling. Evan smiled a lopsided half grin and nodded. Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head. She took Evan's hand and pulled him out of the small unit. Tess followed closing the door behind her.  
  
They ate a beautiful meal and talked for a few hours. Evan convinced Tess to dance with him. Alex sat and watched them dance. They stood close to each other and drifted around to a slow song. Alex smiled. She saw it happen, Tess's reserve had broken and she'd finally let Evan in.  
  
When they'd finished dancing they paid the bill and stepped out onto the street. "Home time I guess." Evan said.  
  
"Nonsense, the night is young." Alex said. "And so are we." She smiled. "I got a idea." She said and skipped slightly as they walked along the footpath. She stopped outside a bar like facility.  
  
"What? A bar? Alex, you're only sixteen."  
  
"Ah, yes, but this is a karaoke bar." She said taking Tess's hand and pulling her inside. Evan followed smiling broadly.  
  
"No," Tess shook her head. "I'm not singing here. I can't."  
  
"Of course you can." Alex said. "But you don't have to, it was just an idea. Wanna dance instead?" She asked.  
  
"Do you want me to sing Alex?" Tess asked. Alex nodded.  
  
"That's why I brought you here, I can't force you to do it though."  
  
"I'll sing for you." Tess smiled. Alex smiled as well. Tess walked over to the bar and asked for the song list. She read it through and picked an appropriate song. When the other singer had finished it was her turn. "You don't get out of it Evan." She said grabbing him by the shirt. She pulled him up to the stage and they each took a microphone.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"We're doing it for Alex." Tess said simply. Evan nodded.  
  
"Ok. So what are we singing?"  
  
"It's a song out of a movie Alex and I rented a while back. Called 'Anastasia', the song's called 'Wonderful Journey'."  
  
"I remember, I'm not sure if I know it though,"  
  
"Well, we're about to find out." Tess said as the music started. The MC had already introduced them. Alex stood in the centre of the room and watched as Tess and Evan sang. She smiled and kept the beat with her foot. Tess and Evan could see how happy she was, she smiled broadly a kept giggling.  
  
The final line sounded 'In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you'. Tess and Evan gave each other a silent signal and pointed to Alex she smiled broader and looked very proud of her assumed parents. As the song drew to a close there were a few seconds of music. Evan and Tess watched Alex. Her smile faded suddenly and she swayed unsteadily. Both officers dropped their microphones and ran to Alex. Evan reached her first and caught her as she fainted.  
  
"Alex," Evan said tapping her face. "Come on baby girl." He said. She opened her eyes gasping for breath.  
  
"Lancinating pain." She said tapping her chest. "Can't, can't," She said putting her fingers gently on her throat.  
  
"Relax," Evan said sitting her up. "Just try and relax ok. Try and take a nice deep breath." Tess stood up and called the bartender to call an ambulance. "It's going to be ok Alex, just stay with me." He said. "God Tess, she's getting paler by the second, and her pulse is so weak." He said. Alex continued to have trouble breathing. Her eyes began to flutter.  
  
"Come on Baby girl. Stay with me, stay with me." Tess said taking one of Alex's hands.  
  
"Please Alyssa." Evan said. Alex passed out. "Oh God." He said as she started frothing at the mouth. The wailing sirens of the ambulance came in earshot. Tess was crying heavily now. Squeezing Alex's hand. "They're coming Tess, any second now. She's going to be ok."  
  
The paramedics hurried in and checked Alex over. They carried her to the ambulance and she was taken to the hospital. "Go with her." Evan said. "I'll follow." He said. Tess climbed into the ambulance. Evan ran the way back to the unit. He got in the car and drove to the local hospital. He found a park and ran into the emergency room.  
  
"Evan." Tess said seeing him come through the sliding door. He barely saw her before she wrapped herself around him. "They won't let me see her, they won't let me through."  
  
"It's ok." Evan said. "They'll let you in soon. What have they told you?"  
  
"Nothing." Tess said. Evan guided Tess to one of the chairs. He sat beside her. A few minutes later a doctor came out and called Tess's name. They both stood up and followed him through to a door. Tess knew that inside was Alex.  
  
"Now," The doctor said glancing at his chart. "I'm afraid your daughter has a serious chest infection. She's got a lot of fluid in her lungs. I've got her on one hundred percent oxygen at the moment."  
  
"That's impossible. I listen to her chest this morning. I listen every morning. We even bought a stethoscope to be sure. There wasn't a sound, not a single crackle." Evan said.  
  
"The leukaemia has weakened her immune system considerably. She's septic."  
  
"Oh God." Tess said.  
  
"The infection developed within a few hours."  
  
"She um, she started frothing at the mouth." Evan said.  
  
"Mucus from her lungs." The doctor nodded. He opened the door and let them in. Tess walked slowly to the bed. Alex was sitting up aided by fluffy pillows. She had a mask over her face. Her eyes were half open and she looked very sleepy. Wires ran to machines that regulated the dosage of medicine from the drip, her heart and her breathing.  
  
"Tess," Alex said weakly. Her breathing was shallow and wheezy. She took short sharp breaths.  
  
"Don't speak." Tess whispered. "It's ok, you're going to be ok." She said sitting down. Alex shook her head and frowned. "Something's wrong." She said looking up at the doctor. Alex started seizing. The doctor walked to the bed and pulled the pillows from behind Alex's head. He rolled her on her side when she vomited. A nurse came into the room. Tess cried out when blood started to trickle from Alex's mouth.  
  
"It's ok," The nurse said. "She just bit her tongue." A moment later the seizure stopped. The doctor and nurse finished checking Alex over. They left the room. Alex had the mask back on and was sitting up again.  
  
"Tess," Alex said again. "Thank you for, for, for everything." She said.  
  
"Hey, don't thank me now, thank me when we're a couple of old women ok."  
  
"No time." Alex said. "Tess this is, this is, it."  
  
"No," Tess shook her head. "No, there's plenty of time. You've got years left."  
  
"I know," Alex said. "I know it's, it's almost over." Alex said. "Love you both."  
  
"Please don't talk like this Alex, you're scaring me, you're scaring me. When you're stable, we're going to transfer you to Melbourne. Then everyone can come and visit you. Just 'til you get out this time."  
  
Evan could tell that Alex wanted to say it wouldn't end this time, but instead she just nodded. The next day the doctors agreed that Alex was able to be transported. "I'll see you in Melbourne." Tess said. Alex nodded and lay back. Evan had already left for Mount Thomas. Jordan had been called and informed.  
  
"My bag?" Alex asked. "Did you bring it?"  
  
"Yeh, it's in my car. You want you pyjamas?"  
  
"Yes please, and Vanilla Bear. I take him everywhere with me."  
  
"Is your snow globe in the bag too?"  
  
"Uh huh." Alex nodded.  
  
"I'll get them for you. I'll be right back. Which pyjama's do you want?"  
  
"Hmm, the duck ones?"  
  
"Ok." Tess nodded. Alex was still breathing shallow and her lungs still cracked a lot but she was getting better. She was able to talk more freely, but she still had an oxygen mask. Tess returned with the bear, the pyjamas, the snow globe and a portable CD player.  
  
"Thanks," Alex smiled. Tess helped her get changed into the light green pyjamas with yellow ducks on them. Alex lay back in the bed and hugged the bear.  
  
"Feeling ok?" Tess asked. Alex shook her head.  
  
"Dizzy, faint, a little bit sick."  
  
"How's your throat?"  
  
"Sore, constricted. I told all this to the doctors."  
  
"Getting any worse?"  
  
"No. Well maybe a little." Alex said. "Ok yes, it's getting tighter in my throat."  
  
"I'm going to get the doctor." Tess said standing up. She walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later. The doctor checked Alex over.  
  
"Take a deep breath for me." The doctor said. Alex took only a small breath and started coughing. The episode didn't pass. Alex kept coughing. The doctor pushed the button and called for a nurse. "Try and relax Alyssa, just try to take a deep breath." He said. She stopped coughing and started gasping for air. The nurse came in.  
  
"Constriction of the larynx I need to get a tube down." The doctor said. The nurse walked to a stack of medical equipment that was in the corner of the room. She walked over with a small handheld device that would insert a tube down Alex's throat. The doctor tried several times to get a tube down her throat.  
  
Tess watched as Alex's lips turned blue. Blood started to spill from Alex's mouth. "She's not getting any air. There's too much blood, I can't get the tube down." The doctor said. "Get me the other kit." He said. "I have to perform a tractotomy." He said. The nurse got another kit and took it across to Alex.  
  
The doctor cut Alex's throat and put a tube directly into her larynx. Evan walked into the room with a bunch of flowers and a balloon. He dropped them when he saw the scene in front of him. He walked immediately to Tess. He put his arms around her.  
  
"Jordy's here," he whispered. Tess nodded. The doctor finished his work and stabilised Alex. He walked over to Tess his hands still covered with Alex's blood.  
  
"Her throat has constricted above the larynx. We've had to insert a tube so she can breath. She's unable to speak with the tube is in place."  
  
"How much time?" Tess asked.  
  
"A few hours. I'm sorry." He said and left the room. The nurse had started to clean Alex up. She removed her pyjamas and wiped away all the blood. Another nurse had come into the room. Tess walked out to find Jordan. Evan followed her closely.  
  
"Tess, what the hell is going on?" Jordan said.  
  
"It's not good Jordan." Tess said breaking down. Evan put his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.  
  
"They've had to put a tube in her throat." Evan said. "Doc says only a couple of hours left."  
  
"It was always going to happen." Jordan said. "Um, I have to make a call. The twins are at day care, I'll have to get someone else to pick them up. What room is she in?"  
  
"Two sixteen." Evan said. Jordan nodded and walked away. Evan led Tess back to the room. The nurses had found a clean pair of Alex's pyjamas. She was clean and dressed. Tess walked over and wound up the snow globe beside the bed. She put it back down and took Alex's hand. Alex squeezed her hand weakly.  
  
"Don't leave me Alex, please Baby Girl. I need you on this one. I need you."  
  
"You've pulled through so much." Evan said standing beside Tess. Alex shook her head. Tess sat down next to the bed and lay her head beside Alex's.  
  
"Don't leave me Alex don't leave me, don't go, don't go. I can't do this without you. I don't want to have to." Tess said tears streaming down her cheeks. Alex's heart beat started slowing down and breathing became harder. She gasped shallowly for air. "No," Tess said crying harder. She lifted her head and screamed. "No," She shook her head. "No,"  
  
To Alex it sounded like a faint whisper, like a conversation brought on the breeze. She didn't understand anything that was being said to her. She didn't feel the pain in her chest anymore, she gave up trying to breathe the sound of her own slowing heartbeat filled her ears. The only thing she was aware of was the stream of tears running down Tess's cheek and that she could still feel Tess's hand in her own. Then everything went black.  
  
"This is all your fault." Jordan yelled. "It's all because of you." She pushed Tess backwards. Tess said nothing, did nothing. Jordan screamed and crumpled into a heap. Evan crouched beside Tess.  
  
"It's ok Tess, it's going to be ok." He said and pulled her into his arms. He carried her out into the car park and loaded her into the car. He drove her back to Mount Thomas. Tess held tightly to Vanilla Bear who she'd picked up off the bed. Evan had taken the Snow Globe from the bedside table.  
  
Once back in Mount Thomas Evan carried Tess inside the police residence and into her bedroom. He put her gently onto the bed and covered her over. Ben had seen Evan from outside the police station.  
  
"Boss," He said. "Tony's just gone to get the lunches. But I've um, I've just seen Jonesy carrying Tess inside at the Police Residence. I think something's gone down hill in Melbourne. Mind if I just duck out and have a look."  
  
"No, go on." Tom said. Tony had been sent from Melbourne to help out while the station was down a few members. Another member Brian, had also been sent. Both were senior constables in about their thirties.  
  
Ben knocked on the police residence door. Evan appeared a few moments later. "Jonesy, what happened?" He asked.  
  
"Um," Evan said and ran a hand through his hair. "Alex is dead Ben, she died about four hours ago."  
  
"Oh no," Ben said. "Oh Evan, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok, I'm all right, I don't think it's hit me yet. Tess needs time. Can you um, can you tell the boss."  
  
"Sure thing." Ben nodded. "Listen mate, if you need anything."  
  
"Thanks Ben." Evan nodded. He walked back down to Tess and sat on the bed beside her. "Hey Darling, you want something to eat?" He asked putting his hand gently on her shoulder. "Some tea or orange juice, anything at all?"  
  
"No," Tess shook her head. "I can't stop thinking about her just lying there Evan, I can't stop thinking about her lying in the morgue. Cold and blue."  
  
"Shh, try not to think like that. I know it's hard Tess but try and think good things. I've got some great photo from my week with her at the coast. I got the film back today."  
  
"Let me see." Tess said rolling over. "I can't remember what she looks like." Tess said bursting into tears. "Evan I don't remember."  
  
"It's ok," He said wiping her cheeks. "It's ok." He pulled a packet of photos out of his pocket. The one on top was Alex with an ice cream cone and ice cream on her nose. She was laughing in the photo. "Remember? One blue eye and one green eye, big smile."  
  
"I remember." Tess nodded.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you that it'll be easy Tess, but it will hurt less with time. I'll be here with you forever ok. I'll help you."  
  
"I know you will." Tess nodded. And Evan was, it was only four weeks before Tess started to become herself again. Alex had been buried in Mount Thomas and Tess had sung Amazing Grace at the funeral. Every Saturday she'd go and visit the grave, she'd put a fresh yellow rose on the ground. Some days she'd have company, others she'd be alone.  
  
One Saturday, almost a year after Alex's death Tess was sitting on the soft earth reading poetry to Alex's headstone. Vanilla Bear was tucked safely under her arm. The poetry book rested on her knees, which were crossed in front of her. One hand held the page open, the other rubbed absently at her swollen stomach.  
  
"Tess," Evan called to her. She stooped reading and looked up at him. "Hey," He smiled and sat on the grass next to her.  
  
"I still hear her Evan." Tess said.  
  
"I know, so do I. All the time." He nodded. "Since our wedding." He said.  
  
"No, since she died. She was with me that day. I saw her standing next to me. She was with me at her funeral, at our wedding, in the supermarket. And today, here with me now."  
  
"She always will be. She's a part of you, the same way you're a part of her. Come on, let me take you home."  
  
"Ok," Tess nodded. Evan stood up and helped Tess to her feet. He put one arm around her waist and rested his hand on the side of her stomach where his unborn child was growing. A wave of dizziness washed over Tess and she had to stand still.  
  
"Bye-bye my little Angel Baby." Alex said kissing Tess's stomach repeatedly. "Goodbye." She smiled and stood up. She smiled at Tess and giggled.  
  
"You ok?" Evan asked. Tess looked across at him. She nodded. When she looked back Alex was gone.  
  
"I'm fine." She nodded. "Just having an Alex moment." 


End file.
